A Wish
by Supremebananamanager
Summary: A wish is made and The Lady Magic grants it. Time travel story, Harry travels back in time to the year 1942. Warnings: Fem!Harry , Dumbledore!Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

' _For my birthday I wish for a everything '_

Zehir woke up with a start , she was not in her bed in the Gryffindor dorms , she was not even sure if she was in Hogwarts. She was however in a magical area so that was something. She looked around , she saw that she was in a place very similar to the Leaky Cauldron, just cleaner.

' Excuse me Miss are you okay?' a voice from above asked. She looked up to find a man about 30 looking at her with an apron wrapped around his hips. It was definitly the Leaky because that was a younger version of Tom staring at her. She got up and looked around , people were wearing clothes from the thirties. Her brain was not accepting this. What the hell happened but Sirius had always told her , that when in doubt go to Gringotts so that was what she was going to do.

' Yes Sir , I am fine but can you please tell me the way to the bank , I think I am a little lost.' She asked as politly as possible.

' Sure miss , follow me. ' said Tom and walked to the back of the inn. The fact that he did not call her crazy confirmed her belief. So she followed him. He opened the gateway to Diagon Alley and told her to follow the Alley to the very end beacuse that is where Gringotts is located. She thanked him and made her way to Gringotts. On the way she did an inventory check and realised that she still had her wand and a trunk in her jeans pocket. She ducked into a corner and pulled out the trunk.

Inside the trunk were all her most valuable possesions, her album, cloak , marauders map, her firebolt and a locket that Sirius had made for her. It was a platium and diamond locket in the shape of a cirlce with lilies on it embossed with diamonds. Inside the locket was a picture of her with Siri when she was a baby and another one of older her and Sirius. The locket had padfoot engraved at the back of it, she also had a bag of galleons , not much but enough for a day or two.

She repacked her trunk and made her way towards Gringotts. On the way she spotted a street vendor selling the daily prophet. She payed and picked up a copy. She saw the date on it and freaked out for a second , it was the first of january 1942. Holy shit , she was in Grindelwald's time , the dark lord she knew had not yet risen. She continued reading the paper while she walked into Gringotts.

She walked up to the nearest teller and waited for him to look up.

' Yes ' he asked slightly snootily.

' Good Morning Lord Goblin may your money flow and your enemies roll at your feet. ' she had successfully shocked a goblin. But he recovered quickly and with a much warmer voice replied.

' Good Morning may your coffers fill and your magic prosper, what can I do for you lady Witch?'

' I would like a lineage test , parental test and inheritance test done Master Goblin as fast as possible.' She said . the goblin seemed to note her urgency and called for another goblin to lead her off to the private rooms at the back. She was taken to a room and shown inside where another goblin was waiting for her with a few pieces of parchment and a dagger.

' Please place a few drops of your blood on each of these pieces of parchment ' the goblin said.

Zehir slit her palm and placed drops of her blood on each of the pieces of parchments in front of her. The first one was her parent test which read:

MOTHER : LILITH JASMINE PEVERELL nee' BLACK

FATHER : HADRIAN PEVERELL

Shock number one , she decided to save the inforation that she was a pureblood in this verse away and move on to the second sheet of parchment which showed her lineage and family tree. She was apparently the only heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Peverell and had three seats on the Wizengamot for that house on her father's side and she was the neice of Cassiopea Black on her mother's side. The Black family branch went on for a long time while the Peverell line stopped short.

She saved that information away as well and moved on to her inheritance paper. She was .. wow. Apparently she was Lady Gryffindor-Peverell-Shafiq. She inherited all three from her fathers side but from her mother's side she did not inherit because it was not the direct line. She was filthy rich and had a lot of real estate and invstments that raked in even more money. She looked at the goblin in front of her.

' Master Goblin, I need an account manager, laywer and advisor. Also I would like to finish my education before I take my seats in the Wizengamot so I would like a proxy. I do not wish for a guardian.' I stated , from what I knew about goblins they liked respect and they liked buisness. I gave them that .

' Miss Peverell , I believe all of that can be arranged for a price of course and I believe you will want descretion' the goblin replied with a smirk

' Yes Master Goblin that would be appreciated and if a thousand galleons left my accounts and ended up in your possesion no one need know right?' asked Zehir with a smirk of her own.

' Not at all Miss Peverell and I suggest that you use Shafiq as your last name else you will have problems at Hogwarts. The current deputy headmaster is known for sticking his nose in places that do not belongand if he catches wind of your power you will be harassed and tortured till you join him.' Sid the goblin with a surprising amount of concern. ' Now if you will follow me we will find you a lawyer and I volenteer myself for your account manager. Your lawyer will double as your advisor and I will be your account advisor. As for your proxy, I believe it would be wise to keep your seets frozen until you find a necessity to do otherwise. This is in your best interest.'

' Very well master goblin I will adhere by your advice and I would be honoured to have you as my account manager.' So saying Zehir followed the goblin through the halls to the floo room from where they flooed to Abel Malfoy's office. There they were greeted by his secratary who asked them to wait a while she informed Mr Malfoy. They sat down on the couches and waited less than ten mintues before they were invited inside.

' Thank you Carol , you may leave now 'said a cool voice with a slight french accent. Zehir thought it was very similar to Draco Malfoy's accent. They sat down opposite to the man and got down to buisness.

' Sharpclaw I was not expecting you today , to what do I owe the pleasure and who is this charming young Lady you have brought with you , a new client perhaps' the man said.

' Yes Abel this is a surprise visit and yes she is a client ,a very wealthy client and a powerful one too. May I introduce is Zehir Laila Shafiq Lady to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Shafiq and Peverell and the Most Noble and Imperial House of Gryffindor.' Said Sharpclaw with a flourish. 'Now she is in need of an advisor and lawyer and I recommended you to her. Care to take it up?'

Abel smirked at Sharpclaw before saying ,' Miss Shafiq it is a pleasure to meet you I am Abel Malfoy of the noble and most ancient house of Malfoy and I believe that it would be beneficial to both parties if I were your lawyer.' And that was that.

' Mr Malfoy I believe the same. Now, I am sure you are a very busy man so how soon can we start buisness?' asked Zehir her smirk not leaaving her face.

' We can start now Miss Shafiq what would you like to do?' asked Malfoy with an eerily similar smirk.

' First job , I wish to complete my education so I will be joining Hogwarts the next semester which I believe is the day after tomorrow but I want all formalities finished today. Secondly no one is to know of my titles unless I allow it, thirdly Albus Dumbledore, I want a restraining order against him on moments notice. I am not fond of him and never will be oh! and please call me Zehir'. Zehir was on a mission ,ever since she realised the date she decided to change her game and for that she needed independence and a lack of Dumbles in her life.

' As you wish Zehir, the second and third are easy , the first however you must take a few tests in the ministry. That can be arranged by today evening but it will come with a price because of your confidentiality clause also what of a guardian figure'.

' That is no problem , just have it done, I would like fifth year tests and i want them at the earliest. As for guardian I have muggle ones so spin it around that. And do call me Zehir'

' Very well and please call me Abel , I will have your appointment by 3 this afternoon , which is in another 4 hours. I suggest you ge some lunch Zehir and pick out a place where you will be living. ' replied Abel .

' That was the plan Abel. I will be living in a cottage in Wiltshire, it is on the small size but I will be living alone and would like my privacy and safety. The place is of Shafiq property so it is the best option'. Zehir said with a smile, she knew that Malfoy Manor was there and was hoping to make friends but she was not going to be revealing that.

' That is a wonderful plan , my brother Clement Malfoy and his family live there in Malfoy manor. He is the Lord of the Malfoy family and he has an heir in Fifth year. I will take you to wiltshire myself and you can meet them. ' Abel gave Zehir exactly what she wanted and she agreed.

She and Sharpclaw then flooed back to the bank to collect her Lady ring and her cottage portkey. She then got a sack of money and a list of books currently being used by the fifth years and went shopping. She headed out into Diagon alley and headed for the nearest pub and got lunch. She had a light lunch of a beef salad and a glass of pumpkin juice. Thinking about all that had happened today gave her a headache so she decided to save it for the night.

She went out to the alley once again and headed for Flourish and Blotts first. She browsed the shelves and pulled out all her course work books which included books for transfiguration, charms, DADA , hebology , arithmacy and ancient runes. Apparently during this period arithmacy and ancient runes were core classes along with maical theory. She also got potions books but she got more than necessary as she was interested in some of the titles she saw. After that she got books on wizarding law, the pureblood directory and a few more books she thought would be useful. She also got many packges of parchment , envalopes , quills and various other regular supplies. She also got a sketch book and art supplies as she was rather good at it but never got the chance to pursue it. FInally she got a book on gobbledygook, vampires and a book on all creatures that seemed to be nuetral enough. She walked up to the counter with a large pile floating behind her and paid for her purchases.

She then decided to go and get a trunk because the one she had curently could not hold all her purchases. She walked up to the trunk shop and went inside, she was greeted by a nice man who showed her all the diffferent types of trunks before telling her all the add ons she could get. She settled on a plain black walnut wood trunk with three compartments. One for clothes, one for books and another for any extras she wanted to carry with her. Also from there she got a small wooden jewellry holder and a quill and ink box. She had a feather light and shrinking charm applied to her trunk and had her name carved onto her jewellry case. She paid for her purchases and left. She was not worried about the costs as all the things she was buying would last her many years as they were of very good quality.

She left he shop an made her way towards Twillfit and Tattings, she was a little nervous about this one as she had never bought clothes for herself and she was not from this period. She decided that she would do her best. She walked into the shop and was greeted by Madam Twillfit and asked her for a full wardrobe along with school robes. She chose the colours black, blue , green ,violet, scarlet, white and a very pale almost white pink and a slate gray. She saw the style for dresses was a full length dress with a high neckline and the hem stopped at the ankle and it was figure hugging. It looked ridiculous .

She had a very slim figure with decent curves so decided to play safe and order female pantsuits in all the colours ahe asked for. She also asked for extra jackets,blazers and winter coats and gloves. Zehir had a few staple pieces embridered with the Shafiq crest and had a few embroidered with snakes. She also picked out a few smart cut fedoras and large brimmed hats sme with feathers and some without to match her pantsuits. She had a few blouses made with large puff sleaves and small waistes in pastel colours and one in emerald green. She had pencil skirts made to match them and added a few sequencing patterns to them. Her pantsuits were very professional and perfect but her blouses and skirts were more on the dressy side. All of her clothes were made of silk or chiffon. She had one or two made of cotton. Finally in this department she had seven plain white full slee male shirts made for her sleepware.

Finally she decided she would have two custom dresses made one in white and one in dark green. The white one would be on the more innocent and classy side whereas the green one would be sexy and dressy. She started on the white one first , it was a greek style dress with a boatneck and speghetti straps. It fell down past her ankles and had a small train , it was not figure hugging but A fell along her body making her seem extra slim and tall. The dress had a thin silver belt hugging her waiste with emeralds studded onto it. She then went on to the green one, this on was extreamly figure hugging and had a slit from upper thigh all the was down. It was completaly backless and had a waiste bad made of silver with rubies embeded on it. Over all she was extreamly pleased.

Lastly she pulled various pairs of stockings and sets of underware, a bathrobe and a few bedrobes in satin to finish of her wardrobe.

She had all of them made and had them shrunk and pocketed. She payed and left a pleased but extreamly exausted Madam Twillfit.

She checked the time and realised it was already 2 and that she had three more stops to make. She hurried to the potions store and bought vials of head ache cure potions, stomuch soothers, pepper ups , allergic reaction creams , muscle soothers ,vitamins, calming draughts skin care products and hair care products. She had them all boxed and payed and ran out. She headed for the Emporium to get an owl and rushed inside , she browsed around and settled for a magestic eagle owl bird and bought him. She named him Alvah and asked him to fly at a leasurly pace to hogwarts. Then the final stop was the jewellry and accesories store.

She walked onside and bought several pairs of heels and a few pairs of boots. She got shoes she could run in and a pair of dragon hide ones as well. She got pairs of dragon hise gloves and softer ones made of silk. Zehir got hair ties ,clips and ribbons. She found a few more hats that she liked and got them along with belts. She chucked them all into her basket and moved on to the jewellery section to see if anything caught her eye and two peices did. One was a neck brooch made of white gold with emeralds studded onto it, the other was a platinum laurel wreath, it had small emerald sanakes woven into the leaves and she fell for it. She bought both of them along with a few other bits and pieces and had everything parcled.

Zehir then requested the shop assistant to allow her to floo to the ministry because otherwise she would be very late and that would look very bad on her. Luckily she was allowed to that and flooed to the ministry. She met Abel up front who took her to the registration office and had her registered as Miss Zehir Laila Shafiq along with her perticulars and had it closed down so that no one but her or her lawyer could access that information. She then went to the examination office where she met Madam Marchbanks, who conducted her tests.

She started with transfiguration and worked her way along all the core subjects ending at potions followed by the tests she needed for her electives. Lucky for her she had been studying on her own for a while so that she would not be taken by surprise and hence these papers were simple. Once she was done it was nearing 6 and she was asked to wait outside while they graded her papers and finalised everything. She and Abel went to a little coffee house nearby generally used by people who are asked to wait by the ministry.

' So Zehir can you tell me a bit about yourself , I need information incase of a problem.' Started Abel. Zehir started talling before he could complete.

' I was brought up here in London but in the muggle world by a couple who were not very fond of me. They were my father's squib sister and his wife' She did not know where from these words were coming but she kept speaking and rolled with it. 'I did not know about the magical world until about a month ago when I was asked to clean out the attic and found my original Hogwarts letter and my father's trunk. Turns out my Guardian was jealous of me being a magical daughter of House Shafiq and hid it from me. I know everything now however and am going to leave it at that. ' Zehir did not feel like talking about it after that and made that clear by opting a defensive pose.

' That is fine , I know enough to ward of any questions. In any case Zehir we must go over a few things before you go to Hogwarts. Number one being you have to trust me. I am your lawyer and I have your best interests at heart and so if anything comes up that you cannot handle by yourself you must write to me. Secondly Dumbledore, you have asked for a restraining order against him at moments notice , so if anything happens I need to know. Also along with your head of house I will be helping you make future decisions regarding anything I consider major. Yes?' Abel finishd and relaxed his posture ever so slightly when I nodded.

We by then had finished our tea and decided to head back to the ministry and find out if I can continue the classes I want. We arraived at the ministry and made our way to the examination department just as they finished grading my papers, I had done both theory and practical so I would get results for both. I got my results which said

NAME: ZEHIR SHAFIQ AGE:15

SUBJECTS THEORY PRACTICAL

MAGICAL THEORY O NIL

TRANSFIGURATION O O

POTIONS O O

DADA O O

CHARMS O O

HERBOLOGY O O

ARITHMACY O NIL

ANCIENT RUNES O NIL

WIZARDING POLITICS O NIL

ANCIENT STUDIES O NIL

This was brilliant , I could continue all the classes I wanted and do my electives. Take that Hermione.

' Congragulations Zehir this is a reamrkable score sheet. I wish you all the best for the future' said madam Marchbanks and left her with Abel.

' This is wonderful Zehir , good job'. Said Abel.

' Thank you ' I said when I had finished internally freaking out.

'Now that we know our curriculum we can leave and get you home so that you can get some rest. We can visit my family later.' Said Abel and I could not agree more.

We flooed over to Gringotts and had my house registered wth the floo system. Zehir then bid Abel good night and promised to write from Hogwarts. She then flooed home.

She was greeted by the head house elf Loopy.

' Welcome Mistress to Shafiq Cottage , I bees Head Elf Loopy. Can Loopy bees taking Mistress' packages?'

' Loopy my name is Zehir and yes take then up to my suite and have them enboxed by another elf. I have a few more things to tell you.'

Loppy snapped her fingers and all my parcels dissapeared. ' Loopy , I will be leaing for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow okay and by then I need this cotage in pristine condition. I also require a personal elf who will answer my calls even in Hogwarts.'

' Of course mistress Loopy can bees doing that. Loopy bees sending kitty as Mistress' personal elf.'

' Very good Loopy , I am going to take a bath now so please alert the kitchen that I would like food to be ready when I call, I will be eating in bed. Also send Kitty to me now.'

Loopy nodded and popped out with a crack and in her place stood another elf who introduced herself as Kitty. ' Kitty please take me to the master bed room and help me run my bath'

Kitty led me up the stairs to the second floor and then to the last door. It was a doube door made of maple wood engraved with the family crest. I walked inside and asked Kitty to run my bath. I just took a moment to really look at my suite , it was a multi room suite , each room seperated by a half wall. The room I was standing in was the sitting parlour. The room was in shades of light green with of white drapes. The furnture was made of maple wood polished to the point were I could see my reflection. The room had a three seater couch and a love seat, it also had a mini book shelf and a small fire place all situated around a coffee table. It was very cosy. She also spied a small chess set sitting in the corner.

Zehir finished admiring that room and moved on to her bed room which was the same in the colour scheme , the bed was a beautiful king size sleigh bed with two big sized pillows and a million small soft pillows strewn about. It had drapes around it made of fine silk and see through chiffon , the layer effect that the combination gave off made the bed look magical. The sheets were silk and so were the curtains. Overall Zehir was a very happy princess. Just as Zehir was about to jump on the bed,Kitty called saying that her bath was ready so Zehir went ahead and took her long bath just taking the time to soak up all the smells and oils from the things Kitty had added to her bath. Once she was done she stepped out and pulled on her bath robe. While she was walking back to her bed she decided to stop for a moment admire herself and tell herself that she was beautiful.

She stood in front of the mirror and pulled of her bathrobe, she was of a very slim build and a moderate height. She had a beautiful face however with a cute button nose and a sweet rose mouth with small dimples. Her eyes were large and almond shaped and of a very unique green colour. She was in her very humble opinion beautiful. Her hair was another story, it was a deep auburn colour and fell with lose curls all the way down past her waiste. Her skin was a creamy white but she had many scars from her time with her reletives but they made her stronger so she ignored them.

Zehir walked back to her bed and crawled into it , she was sleeping in her robe today apparently. Her elf had laid out her dinner for her so she picked it up and started eating when everything that had happened today started catching up.

She had somehow managed to come to the past , to Tom Riddle's school year no less, and she had a new name , a new identity a new life. She had hated her previous life as the saviour. She had wanted to be normal so badly and now that she had a chance she was going to do exactly that. She was not going to do what anybody expected of her , this was a blessing and she was going to grab it with both hands. Screw Hermione ,screw Ron ,the only people she was going to miss were the twins and her beloved godfather but she would deal with it.

She finished her food , said thanks to mother magic and went to sleep eaxusted from her day.

The next day morning she woke up feeling a lot better than she had the night before and her head felt a lot clearer. She was going to go to Hogwarts, have a freash start there and make one Tom Riddle understand love. With such an agenda on her mind she got up and made her way towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a warm ,quick shower and cleaned of. She pulled on her dark blue pantsuit and tied her hair up into a severe bun. She grabbed a matching fedora with a single black feather on it and made her way downstairs.

Her agenda for the day was to buy the rest of the things she wanted and meet the Malfoys. She and Abel had decided that it should be a meeting over early tea time and so aroud 3. She was free till then. She ate her breakfast , pulled on her fedora and flooed to the leaky cauldron.

Zehir first made her way towards a cosmetic store and pulled out red and black lipstick in various brands. She had a perfect porcelein skin so she did not need make up but she liked lipstick so she got some. She also got some balck eyeliner and on a whim got green lipstick and pink lipstick as well however unlikly it was that she would wear them. She got a small cosmetics case and lipstick holder and made her way out. She then decided that it was time she visited Knockturn.

She went down into the Alley and browsed past all the shops, there were shops selling amulets, wands, a few bookstores but nothing peeked her interst so she kept looking coming too stop in front of an extreamly rickety old shop. It seemed to be a shop that contained everything so she went inside to see what was there. Inside was a lot cleaner than the outside, there were a few book shelves , a few shelves containing various knick knacks and a small animal corner. She decided that she would browse the books first. There were books on any and all subjects , Zehir got books on wandlore, a few on potions and even found a set of seven parsel books. It was a collection of books by the same author on healing magics.

She then moved on to the assortment section and found a few earrings that caught her attention and a jade choker in the form of a coiled basilisk. Moving on to the animal section , it seemd it was dedicated to snakes mostly. There were large cobras and pythons and even a runespoor.

' **Hello serpents , I hope you are all well?'** she asked formally , even if none of them ended up being her familiar she planned on buying all of them and having a snake house near her cottage. She missed snakes they had a very unique outlook on life.

' **Ssssspeaker, we have not come across a ssspeaker in many generationsss , introduce yourssself.'** One of the snakes hissed , she noticed one snake in perticular , a green tree python was eyeing her up.

' **My name is Zehir Shafiq and I wish to take all of you with me and build a sssnake houssse near my home. I am also looking for a familiar. '** Zehir stated her buisness frankly.

' **Very well ssspeaker, you may take all of usss , and I will be your familiar, your magic is calling to me and I will not refusse the lady'** said the green tree python and the rest of the snakes nodded in acceptance. Zehir reached inside the python's nest and allowed him to rest around her shoulders. The snake was beautiful.

' **May I call you Fontane'** she asked the snake wrapped around her shoulders.

' **You may mistress , I like my name '** replied the snake.

She flagged down the owner of the store who looked like he was part of the furniture and payed for all her purchases and arranged for the snakes to be delivered to her home. Zehir paid for her purchases gave insrtuctions for her snakes to be sent to her cottage. She continued to browse the alley after that making a stop for lunch at around 12.

She walked inside a richety old inn and ordered lunch. She looked at the current patrons of the pub , there were a few old mouldy people who looked like they were part of the inn, a few questionable people and a few creatures as well. One person caught her attention, and that person was clearly not a human. His magic was off but it was amazing at the same time. He had a very close connection with the Lady Magic which ment that he was a creature of some kind but was born with amguc weilding ability. She decided to investigate.

She shifted seats to a place closer to him and flared her magic out slightly. It had an obvious effect on him and before she could process another thought the stranger had shifted to her table and was staring intently at her. He was beautiful, ethereally so. He had perfect features with long blonde hair left loose and red eyes.

' Well Miss what could I have possibly done to gain your attention?' his voice was musical and very sultry. Vampire.

' Well sir, I was hoping to gain your attention , your magic and your connection with the lady had me baffled.' Zehir said silkily.

' Little witch , it is not a good idea to play with me , especially today.' The vampire intoned but Zehir was not finished with him.

' Sir , I was hoping to find a friend in you , is there anything I can do to earn that honour?' she was not dumb , this was a vampire and an extreamly powerful and old one at that if his magic was telling the truth. Having him as a friend and as a potential ally would surely benefit her on the long run.

' Little witch , you are rather forward, aren't you. Maybe there is something you can do for me that might convince me that you are genuine in your request, but will you do it is the question?'

He was not outright rejecting ,that is good. Maybe she caught a good moment for her. ' Anything you wish Sir, if it is within my capacity then I will endevour to carry it out' respect was the best path.

' I am a vampire as you no doubt have guessed by now and you have picked a rather brilliant moment to come after me. Very well Little Witch, I am in need of a decent meal right now so if yo allow me to drink from you to the point were I am satisfied then I will consider your request.' The vampire gave her a smug look as if he was sure that she would regret asking and reject him. Well he had another thing coming.

' As you wish Sir' at his look she elaborated. ' Friendship is built on trust and now I am trusting you to not drain me dry'.

He gave her an unredable look and then let a small smile grow on his face. He held up one finger and bent it in a come hither motion. Zehir got up from her chair and moved towards him coming to stop in front of his legs and held her arms lose by her sides. He gently pulled her down on his lap and pulled of her hat and her balzer, in the process dislodging Fontane. He hissed in displeasure and slid onto the table and settled on top of her blazer making a crude nest.

The vampire unbuttend the first few buttons of her shirt and pulled it down revealing her shoulder and neck bare. He traced a finger along the vein in her neck and gave her one last look as if judging whether she was actually going to go through with this. He must have found what he was searching for because the next thing she knew , his mouth was attatched to her neck and was slowly picking up the severity of his bites slowly building it up and in one smooth move he had bitten her and was sucking her blood.

It was an overall all consuming feeling , the blood was slowly flowing out of her making her slightly woozy but she did not fight back , she just garbbed hold of his shoulders in an attemt to stay upright but that was all she did. Slowly when she was sure she would pass out he finally came up and looked at her. She was pale , weak and limp on his lap, his arms being the only thing keeping her upright.

The vampire healed her bite marks and pulled her blazer back onto her shoulders. He just held her for a while until her magic replenished her blood enough for her to sit upwithout feeling like she would faint at any moment. He halped her back to her chair and sat down himself.

' Well Little Witch , it appears I must consider your request but I will introduce myself first. I am Eros Zraven of the Zraven clan and you have just become my first human childe. Do not be mistaken , you are still a human but by trusting me so much , you basically put as much faith in me as a childe would put in his or her sire. In return , I now have to take care of you as if you were my childe. This is a very sacred bond , one I hope you will honour' Eros finished off.

' Eros , I am honoured to be your childe and I will strive to honour it. My name is Zehir Laila Shafiq and I am recent tranfer student to Hogwarts. If you do not mind, can you please tell me what does being your childe entail.?' Zehir was taken aback, she had expected a tenrative frienship , maybe close allies. She had not expected this not by a long shot.

' Very well, firstly , you may only call me either Sire or Master. I do not expect the second one to come easily so I will be leniant on that note but i do expect it in front of other vampires. Secondly you are my childe which means you are free to come to me for any advice or guidance , infact it is expected that you come to your sire for any and all problems that you have. I also have a say in whoever is your suitor. I will not pick him or her but I will have a say. You are expected to be at the important events hosted by my clan and act like a vampire sire. There are a few more small things, but this is enough for now. The thing that is most important is that you must place absolute trust in me, else this relationship will not work.' The vampire was very clear in his expectations and it was nothing that Zehir did not expect so she nodded her head with a smile. She walked back over to him and made herself comfertable on his lap. They spoke for a little while longer before Zehir realised that she was expected for Malfoy Manor , so she bid her Sire farewell and left the alley.

She moved quickly and silently back to Diagon Alley , making sure she was immaculatly dressed and had Fontane wrapped around her, she grabbed hold of the portkey and said the password which took her directly to the main recieving room in the manor.

She was greeted by an elf that took her to the formal sitting parlour where the rest of the family had assembled. The elf announced her and she was allowed entance. Inside the main Malfoy family and Abel were sitting around a coffee table and talking amiably. When she entered , Abel got up and escorted her inside and made the intorductions.

' Zehir, may I introduce to you Clement Armand and Paris Amour Lord and and Lady to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy and their heir Abraxas Mallus. And to you my dear family may i introduce Zehir Laila , Lady to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Shafiq.' Abel finised and sat down. I was invited to follow suite.

' So Miss Shafiq, Abel has told us a bit about your past and it is my belief that he is quite enamoured with you. It is difficult to pull off such a thing and I am curious as to how you managed it' started Clement Malfoy. Zehir was a bit startled at the topic of conversation and decided that honesty was the best way to go about it.

' Well Lord Malfoy , I am not sure as to what I have done to your brother but I will say that I found his company equally if not more pleasurable.' She replied warmly.

The company spoke for a ittle while longer on Zehir's expectation of Hogwars , her exemplary test scores and a few other general topics all the while sipping cups of tea and enjoying fresh scones.

' Well Dear, it appears we have discovered why Abel is so enamoured with you, you are positivly charming. Anyway why don't you and Abraxas take a walk outside, he can tell you a bit about Hogwarts and the things you can expect. It will not be easy starting out in the middle of the year.' Paris said with a beam. She was an abnormaly chearful woman, nothing like Narcissa Mafoy, but then again she had never seen Narcissa in an informal setting.

' I would be delghted Paris.' She replied and then turned to Abraxas who had a smile creeping up onto his face. ' Well Abraxas care to escort me out?' he smiled and held out his hand which Zehir Quickly took and let herself be led outside.

'So tell me Abraxas , what in Hogwarts should I look out for apart from Dumbldore, Abel told me about him so ' She started not sure how to begin her onversation. They were both walking in the Malfoy Rose garden and Zehir had her blazer still on, the elf that had escorted her inside had taken her hat. Abarxas was doing a fine job of hand escorting her around the garden.

' Zehir there is a lot of things at that school that you will have to experiance for yourself. I will tell you a few things though so that you do not act like a clueless first year.' He said with a playful smirk. ' The teachers are wonderful for the most part, they are Prof. Ana LaCour for magical theory, Albus Dumbledore for transfiguration, Sven Delano for potions, Prof. Merrythought for DADA, Prof. Filius Flitwick for charms, Prof Auriga Sinistra for herbology, Prof. Aurora Macmillan for arithmacy, Prof Aquila Shaklebolt for ancient runes. As for the elcetives you have chosen , you have taken the same as me, Prof. Canis de Winter for ancient studies, Prof. Celestina Virgo for art and Prof. Gemini Acel for orchestra. Do not worry if you cannot remember all the nammes in one go , you will get them once you go to school. The subjects themsleves you will breeze through according to Uncle Abel.' Abraxas paused for a moment to take a breath and continued. 'Now for the most important question of all time, which house do you think you will get in?' Abraxas looked ready to break the Malfoy mask if I said anything other than slytherin so I decided to put him out of his misery.

' Slytherin Abraxas , really you should know that by now, if not I will be in Ravenclaw so its okay.' He gave me a blinding smile and continued to walk along the garden with me on his arm.

' Zehir, I will be very happy if you get into Slytherin but the house has unnoficial rules that you will have to follow and there are a few people who will not appreciate it in the slightest if you disobey. So I advice you as a friend to be careful, also Prof. Dumbledore does not like Slytherin.'

Zehir gave him a little smile and walked on. They both wandered around the garden in silence for a while before heading back in when it became dark. Zehir soon bid everyone goodnight before flooing over to her cottage and winding down.

One of the most wonderful things about house elves were the fact that they did things without even having to be told. Kitty had packed her trunk and made a bath for her by the time she had gotten back home and she could smell wonderful things floating from the kitchen. She slowly removed Fontane from where he had been sleeping around her neck and left him on a heated rock in her bedroom and went for a bath. She soaked away her weariness and came back to bed. She ate her dinner and crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My Everything.

Zehir woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and exited. She was on her way to Hogwarts again and she was going to see all her worries and fears vanish. She was not the chosen one or anything silly like that. She was Zehir Shafiq and that was who she would remain. She was going to go into it headfirst like a proper little Gryffindor and love the hell out of one Tom Riddle to the point where he could do nothing but accept her love and perhaps if she was lucky he would return it. She was not going to hold her breath for that one though. She was of course try to help everyne who made a mistake in the past but her attention for the most part was going to be on Tom. She was shoved into the past for a reason and damn if she was going to botch it up.

She got of the bed stretched and walked into the shower. She primped and prepped for the day and picked out the clothes she was going to wear. She decided to wear and green pantsuit with the Shafiq crest on it as it was the first time people were going to meet her and she did not want to leave a bad impression.

Back when she was still Harry Potter she had done a lot of extra reading on various subjects knowing that there was no way in hell otherwise that she would defeat Voldemort and that had helped her ace her tests in the past. He was a very talented wizard sho had decdes of experiance on her. She was a Gryffindor but she was not stupid. Another thing she had to accept was the fact that Dumbledore was not going to help her, infact he probably did not like her very much at all but had to deal with her. She was very sure that once her purpose was completed she would have been expected to marry one of the Weasley boys and make more Weasley babies.

Not anymore. She had a chance and she was going to do it right. She dressed and combed her hair into a plain bun and pulled it under her hat. She knew that her hair was a very big eyeturner and she wanted it out of the way, she also added a little black eyeliner and her red lipstick. She quickly packed her carry bag with a few books and her cosmetics case. She knew that her elves would pack food for her and she would get candy on the trolley. She then got Fontane and travelled downstairs for breakfast. She knew she was early but she wanted to get to the platform early and get a compartment all to herself. The only person she knew in Hogwarts at this point was Abraxas Malfoy and she did not want to depend on him for everything. She wanted to be her own person.

A little while later she had eaten and it was time for her to go to the platform. She grabbed her trunk and carry on and a little shrunken picknik basket that the elves had packed for her and flooed over to the platform after giving them instructions on what to do while she was away. She was a good half an hour early and the station was not crowded yet so she could find herself a compartment easily. She settled herself in and put her trunk up into the overhead compartment. She sat down and waited for things to start happening.

\- LINE BREAK-

About fifteen minutes after her arraival she saw shocking blonde hair outside her window accompanied by many raven haired people. The Malfoys and the Blacks. She could not wait to meet them. she saw Abraxas looking around searching for something, so she waved and got his attention. He turned around and gave her a nod in greeting and turned back to his parents, his mission accomplished. Zehir contemplated going to greet the Malfoys but when Abraxas made no indication of the matter she let it slide. If the current generation of Malfoys are anything like their decendents the they would prefer to do their farewells in peace without an outsider intruding on them and she could respect that. Besides she was searching for a certain dark haired prefect. Where was Tom Riddle anyway, she knew that he would never stay in his orphanage longer than necessary so where was he?

She thought about it for a little while longer before realising that he was a prefect and was hence probably off doing prefect duties.

She went back to looking at all the people walking around and telling their goodbyes. It was a lot quiter than her platform. She looked aorund and realised that most of the people standing here where purebloods and etiqutte had been bred into them from birth. The number of halfbloods was very low from what she could see and there was an even lesser number of muggle borns. Atleast that was what she was able to decipher judging on what she knew on behavior from the futrure.

A loud whistle brught her out of her musings and she realised that the train was starting up and was going to move. She looked around and saw that most of the families had begun to seperate and the children were boarding the train. She calmly settled herself back into her seat and waited for it to move.

She had just begun to dose off when her compartment door slid open to reveal Abraxas and a few other children along with him. She glanced at him and smiled.

' Hello Abraxas, it is good to see you again.' She said.

' Zehir a pleasure, allow me to introduce my companions, Orion Black Heir to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Dorea Black, Cygnus Black, Theodore Nott Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Nott, and Xerexes Lestrange Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Lestrange. They are all in our year.' And so saying Abraxas and his group all invited themselves into the compartment. Abraxas then introduced Zehir to the group and they all got talking and forming tentative friendships.

Before long it was time for lunch and Zehir was getting antsy. Where was Tom, the first prefect round should be over by now. She looked to her group and saw them all pull out the lunches that their elves had packed for them and set up. She did the same. She apparently had a very healthy salad and a few sandwiches to tide her over and she just put salad in her mouth when the compartment door opened and in stepped the person she had wanted to see all morning.

Tom Marvolo Riddle in all his glory had just stepped into the compartment. Damn was he handsome. He had jet black hair that was perfectly combed away from his face, and his eyes were the richest royal blue she had ever seen. He was tall for his age and very fit. His face was angular with high cheekbones and soft pink lips. The thing that had her almost swooning however was his magic. She was not sure how the others could not feel it but to her it was icy and and very very powerful. Rather like a thunderstorm in winter. It was reacting to her own magic and making it sing. She looked at him again and realised that he had noticed her. The one new face in what was usually his compartment. Along with him had come another girl.

She had long blonde hair that was neatly combed and a very beautiful face. Amaia Crouch. Abraxas' betrothed.

' Good Afternoon everyone, I trust your holidays went well.' His voice was extreamly seductive, just low enough to have her enticed.

Abraxas was the one to reply to his greeting. ' Good afternoon Tom, yes our holiday went well. Thank you for asking.' At this point he noticed that Tom was glancing at me and with a nod of encouragement from me he spoke up again. 'Might I introduce to you Ms Zehir Laila Lady to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Shafiq. She will be joining us at Hogwarts from this term onwards.' He then turned to me and introduced the two standing at the door. ' Zehir this is Tom Riddle and Amaia Crouch my friend and betrothed respectivly. Tom is in Slytherin and Amaia is in Ravenclaw.' And so saying he made room for the both of them to sit down.

' Pleased to meet you both.' Zehir said , not being able to form long sentences.

' Please the pleasure is ours and might I be one of the first people to say welcome to Hogwarts I hope you enjoy your time here. ' Tom started of with a slight lilt to his voice. No doubt he was expecting her to have commented on his muggle name and was slightly shocked when she had not done that.

' I hope the same, what classes are you taking and which house do you think you will be in? Asked Amaia.

' I will be taking all the required fifth year classes as I cleared the exams for them and as for my optional electives I am taking Ancient Studies, Art and Orchestra. As for which house I will be in I am almost sure I will be in Slytherin but there are chances of me going to Ravenclaw as I am very fond of reading simply for the pleasure of it.' Zehir said with a small smile on her face. Best to answer as honestly as possibe.

' Forgive me if this is a bit untoward Ms Shafiq but how come you are joining us so late, normally witches and wizards are enrolled a lot earlier. And how do you know Abraxas, he is not one to go around meeting people unless it has a purpose' Amaia cntinued her questioning honest curiosity peaking through her mask. The Slytheirns of this generation were a lot less guarded than those in her generation. She wondered what happened between this time period and hers.

' Please call me Zehir and as for why I joined so late, I was home schooled by my parents until quite recently when they both passed away in an accident. I was forced to look for schooling elsewhere. As for how I met Abraxas, I was in desperate need of a good lawyer and so my Gringotts account manager recomended Abel Malfoy who happened to be Abraxas' uncle. Abel insisted on introducing me to his family since Abraxas was also in fifth year.' Zehir replied.

' I am so sorry to hear that. It must have been horrible to suddenly have your life uprooted like that. You must be a very strong person to be able to speak about it like that. In any case I wish you all the best in hopes that you past will not dampen your future.' Amaia it seemed was a very warm person. Well Zehir was not one for complaining about warmth so she just gave her a warm smile and settles down. She noticed that Tom had been quietly observing the happenings. He seemed to be in a mind of his own.

During the time that she had been talking she noticed that the others had drifted into their own private conversations. The conversation went from holiday outings to presants and then slowly drifted towards the summer homework that had been assaigned and what they thought about it. For the most part apparently it had been easy. The arithmacy equations were a joke and the herbology and transfiguration essays had been a little more challenging but nothing they could not handle. Potions had been interesting but a breeze so thoughts were not spared on that either. No what was on everyones mind was the essay they had been set for runes. The teacher had assaigned an essay about using runes of different origins and scripts in the same rune chain. She wanted to know if such a thing would work and an example and reason for whatever conclusion they had come to.

Zehir knew that runes from different scripts could be used in the same chain but in a specific way but she decided to remain silent on the matter until she could get a clear view on what everybody else thought. It was quite obvious to her that the general consensus in the group was that such a thing was not possible as runes from different scripts may have similar shape and hence there was no possible way for the chain to function as the caster wished. They had all done their research along that line and used various examples of failed experiments over the past as proof.

She wanted to disprove them but waited to see what Tom's opinion would be. There was no way he agreed with these people and she wanted to see what he said. What argument would he use, it was actually very thrilling to watch him work, back in her own period she had wondered how someone so powerful and intelligent became what he was but now she got the chance to actually see him at work. She was not dissapointed.

' Have any of you looked at it this way,' he started. 'the more complicated rune chains, compound rune chains to be precise can accomodate more than one script. Each induvidual rune chain can be in a specific script but the runes linking all the seperate chains together will be the same. For example the script that we use on a day to day basis leans more towards offensive rituals, but the indian script leans towards defensive. So by using our script for an offensive chain and using the indian script for a defensive chain and linking it togather using the nuetral salem chain we have a very powerful compound chain that can be used in more complicated wards. Therefore it is possible to have different scripts, infact it is better as dismanteling the chain will be difficult for anyone with nefarious intentions as they will have to first identify all the different scripts. It can also be used when created complicated enchantments over objects, like if you wished for the same object to both heal and injure based on the person it touches.' Tom finished with a flourish looking slightly smug at the fact that he had been the only one to think along those lines.

Zehir decided to add her two knuts to the conversation. 'That is a very interesting train of thought. Maybe that is how the Tarnhelm was created. One chain focusing on the shapeshifting part and the other an invisibility chain linked together using a molecular changing rune as the bind between the chains. Even a pain reliever chain could have been added to the compound along with a silencing and a smell blocking chain. Of course nobody has been allowed to study the helmet , but I am sure such is what was used. Even if that was not done, I am sure a few magical peices and rituals over the centuries would have used such a method.' She looked around to see the people in her compartment were even more shocked than before. Tom seemed to be unable to decide between smirking and frowning so his expression was quite silly but she had caught his attention. Now that her mission was accomplished she went back to her salad.

This seemed to shake everyone out of their stupor and each pulled out his or her essay in an attemt to reread over what they had done and concersation once again picked up. Luckily the essay was not very long and they decided that they would fix it to the best of their ability once they got back to their dorm. The conversation then moved on to what they could expect from their teachers this semester and how taxing it was going to be as this was the OWL year. The conversation never strayed to the political unrest caused because of Grindelwald, which served to intrigue Zehir. She was not going to bring it up though. She was going to keep her head doen for a little while and only put forward a thought or idea when she was sure it would be recieved positivly. She was not going to make enemies so soon.

Slowly converstion swindled down and people began to drift off. Amaia leaned agianst Abraxas and closed her eyes and the others just like that either pulled out a book or leaned back and closed their eyes. Zehir also pulled out a book on wand lore and began reading.

Soon it became dark and the announcement came that they would be arraiving soon. The boys tumbled out of the compartment and into the next one and the girls changed into their uniforms and pulled their cloaks closed around them. Once they were done they called the boys back in and they waited until the train pulled up onto the platform. Zehir had somehow managed to contain Fontane upto now but she knew that she would ahve to reveal him soon. Once the train had come to a halt she adjusted him until she was sure that nobody could see him and made her way out of the compartment.

Once she got out the gamekeeper told her to go with the other fifth years upto school in the carriages and that the deputy headmaster would be waiting for her there. So she walked with her group to the carriages and got in. That was just the same as her time and she enjoyed watching the carriage arraive at the school. Everyone was still tired after the journey and so nobody was very talkative. Once the carriage rolled up she was led up to the great hall where the deputy head master was indeed waiting for her.

Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he had always had his garish sense of fashion. Today he wore a violet couloured robe with yellow ducks all over it.

'Ms Shafiq, I assume, I am the deputy headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you learn a great many things here and most importantly make many good friends.' He beamed at her. She gave a small shaky smile back.

' if you will follow me we can have you introduced and sorted .' He gave her one more beaming smile before leading her to the front of the room. She gave her company a small smile before following him. He had her stand a little to the side before calling the room to attention.

' Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts, now we have a new member amongst us. She will be joining us for her fifth year. Her name is Zehir Shafiq and I hope al of you join me in wishing her a warm welcome.' He then turned to her and gestured for her to sit on the stool. The hat was palced on her head.

' _Hmmm this is new, a time traveller and such an interesting one at that. Well your thougts are as genuine as they come so I see no bad outcome at all. Where to put you though? A voice mused inside her mind. Zehir remembered the hat spoke to people from her first time and responded._

' _This is the hat I assume. If so please put me somewhere I can really shine. I do not wish to be in a place that will stunt my devolopment as a person. Also i would like to go to a place where I will be accepted for who I am.' Zehir had her priorites sorted out this time around and she needed all the help she could get._

' _Very well my dear. I will do as you request. There are two places you can go, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both places will bring you happiness but one will make the things you wish to see happen a bit more difficult but not impossible. However I like you and so I will put you in..'_

' SLYTHERIN'. The hat screamed for all to hear. Zehir gave her audience a smile and gracefully got of her stool and made her way towards Abraxas who was politely clapping. The Slytherins she had met on board the train were warm in their welcome and the new ones were not cold by far. Conversation quietly picked up around them once people began losing interest in her. Zehir served herself a light dinner and ate.

She was digging into her desert of treacle tart when Amaia pulled her into a converstion on the unnoficail rules of Slytherin.

'Zehir there are a few rules that Slytherin house follows that are not in the official rule book. First of all Slytherin house sticks together. You can fight with anyone inside the house but only within the common room. Outside the both of you will act like you are the best of friends. In a nutshell we always show a united front. Secondly there is a ranking system within the house. The most powerful person is known as the king or queen of the house. They are incharge of maintaining house unity and protecting anyone inside the house.' When I gave her a a blank look when she said we needed protection she sighed and continued.

' Something you have to understand is that Slytherin house is considered an evil house simply beacuse of our ancestor. We have to look after ourselves as no one else will do it for us. This is also the reason we present a united front. So anyway, everyone undergoes a test to see where they stand on the Slytherin ladder. The test is decided and judged by the current king or queen. The king for our year is Tom Riddle. You met him on the train today.' Zehir nodded in conformation while she digested all the information that she had just heard. It was very interesting to learn and also warming to know that Slytherins took care of each other like this. She could have used this during her tri wizard tournament. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Amaia continued.

' So your test will be tonight, be ready. I hope you do well.' Amaia finished and went to sit next to Abraxas who welcomed her warmly.

Soon enough she was led down to the dungeons by Amaia who was the female prefect for her year and told the password which was 'glory'. Zehir was feeling very sleepy and tired and did not want to risk a conversation and so requested that she be led up to the dormitories. She cleaned up and once she was safely tucked into her bed and the curtains were drawn, she pulled out Fontane and cuddled him for some time before falling asleep.

Before long she was awoken by knocking on her door. She rolled out of her bed in her sleep wear which consisted of her long white shirt and nothing else. She pulled the curtains closed around Fontane and walked upto the door. She opened it to find a fully dressed Tom Riddle.

' Ms Shafiq, Amaia told you about the test I assume.' He said sharply. She nodded still half asleep. He just nodded and asked me to follow him downstairs which she did still in my sleepwear. That was something she would regret in the morning when she realised how inapropriatly I had behaved.

Once I was downstairs I noticed that Tom and I were the only people there.

' Ms Shafiq, this test is personal to every person who takes it so it will be just us. Now depending on how you perform on this test I will decide where you belong in the ranks. Please do not hold back or do more than you can. What you do now affects you for the rest of the year.' He explained seriously. I nodded fully alert now.

' Your test will be to duel me. Depending on how long you last I will decide where you are to be placed. The rules are no unforgivables. Anything else goes.' He gave me a moment to understand and see if I had any questions. When he saw that I had none he motioned for me to step into my duelling stance. We bowed to each other and started.

He threw the first spell, a simple disarmer. Zehir decide that she would fight with all she had. If she held back now and showed off later then there will be problems of trust later. She was here to win the trust of Tom and his love if that was possible and for that she had to prove to him she was worthy. So she squared her shoulders and fired of a chain of spells including the disarming spell, the binding jinx, the jelly legs jinx and the silencing spell all of them wordlessly. He blocked all of them and threw his on chain back which she dodged. She had never made it a practice to conjure sheilds and she was not going to start now. She upped her ammo and threw a few dark hexes, nothing to harming, just enough to tell him to push more. He gave a almost unnoticable smirk and upped his tactics. This process of back and forth went on for almost half and hour before Tom finally disarmed her by casting a freezing charm followed by the levitation hex and the binding hex. They were so different she had a hard time keeping up. So he finally caught her and they stopped.

Zehir knew that she had used no parsel jinxes and neither had he. But that was something she was going to keep under wraps until a point were he trusted her. If he started thing that she wasnted to usurp his throne there might be a problem.

Both were panting heavily by the time they were done. Tom gave her a small smile before handing back her wand.

' Well Ms Shafiq, you have proven that you are not to be taken for granted and I will keep that in mind. You have cleared your test and you will be informed of your placemnt in the house by tomorrow morning.' Tom said .

' Thank you Mr Riddle, and please call me Zehir. I will see you in the morning then?'.

' Very well Zehir, then you may call me Tom. Good night.' He wished her and without waiting for her reply he walked back upstairs to the boys dormitories.

Zehir stared at his retreating form for a while before heading of to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Zehir woke up feeling slightly off, but she could not pinpoint the reason why. She got up and went to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts. She had not hand a chance to study her room last night beacuse she was very tired but now she took her time examining the place.

The rom was done in tasteful shades of green and gray and the furniture was in oak wood. She had a four poster bed with light green curtains, a desk and chair and a bedside table of to one side. On the other there was a double door that led to a small walk in closet and a single door that led to her on suite. She suspected that since the Slytherin dormies were in the dungeons they had mre room than those in the tower. Also most Slytherins were from rich pureblood families and would be used to a level of luxury.

She waved her wand to unpack her trunk and saw eveything fly into place. She grabbed Fontane who was still sleeping on her bed and walked into her bathroom. It was done in cream and lime green tiles. She had a small bath with an attatched shower, a sink and toilet. Not very elaborate but still very nice. It was a lot more than what she had when she was in gryffindor so she was in no mod to complain.

She put Fontane down in the bath and turned on the shower. She had to wash her hair and pull it up which was going to be such a massive chore. She had such long hair, it was beautiful yes but it was such high maintanince and sometimes she wondered if she should cut it. But everytime she went to do it she chickened out.

She washed and used all the grooming spells she knew and got out of the shower. Fontane who had been enjoying the warm shower protested heavily at this but she ignored him and continued dressing. She pulled on her Hogwarts uniform and instead of the long socks that Hermione insisted on wearing she wore stockings. She then put on smart black heeled shoes and sat down to do her hair.

She was not allowed to wear a hat as that was against dress code so she decided to style it instead of the usual bun. She pulled the front half of it aside and did a waterfall braid and secureed it using an elastic. She then pulled the rest of her hair into a french knot and added the end of her braid into it. Her hair looked amazing and was out of her face so she decide it was appropriate and moved on. She did her winged eyeliner and put on red lipstick. She twirled in front of her mirror and deemed herself ready.

She then took moment to center herself and calm down. She was in the past, she was in Tom Riddle's time line. He had yet to make his horcruxes and set the basilisk loose. She could still save him and she was going to do it. She had started loving him a while ago. She started first when she realised that he made his resurrection ritual on his own.

She had looked up Tom Riddle after second year and found out that he was one of the smartest students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts and when she continued that research she had found out that he had worked at Borgin and Burke for sometime while simultaniously trying to make it in the ministry. He was sadly blocked by Dumbledore at every turn and when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald it became virtually impossible. He had then taken of and gone to albania as per speculation after which his Voldemort days began. She was going to make sure none of that happened again.

Just as she finished there was a soft knock on her door. She walked up and opened it to find a freshly groomed Tom Riddle standing in her door way. He looked amazing in his Hogwarts uniform, second hand they were clearly but he could make even those look amazing. Beautiful blue eyes gazed at her and a gorgeos smirk hung on his lips. How something so beautiful and wonderful became Voldemort she was unable to handle. It was not going to happen again.

' Good morning Tom, I hope you slept well?' she said with a smile on her face.

' I slept well thank you, may I come in.' He asked.

'Sure, but may I ask how you are in the girls dormies? I thought that was not possible.' Come to think of it he was up in the girls' dormies even last night. Oh damn he saw her in just her shirt and she had nothing on underneath. She hoped to god she had not accidentaly flashed anything during her duel. Tom must have sensed her train of thought because his smirk grew wider.

' Prefect previlages. It is so that we can help in case of emergancy.' He said.

' Okay.. How can I help you?' Zehir asked. There was no point in worrying about what she had or had not done.

' I came to tell you of your placement in the house and the rules you have to follow because of that.' He said this time serious instead of smirking. Zehir was suddenly nervous. If she was at the bottom then her chances of getting close to him were little to none. Tom would not care about people with no assets, that is how Slytherins worked. It was nothing personal.

' You are now the Queen of Slytherin house. The queen to my king to be precise.' He said and her mouth fell open in shock. She knew she had done well, but she did not think she had done well enough to become queen.

'Thank you, but what does being the queen entail. I apologise for my lack of knowlage but I do not know your school and customs all that well. I would rather ask and learn rather than make a blunder in the wrong company.' She got the post, she was going to do justice to it.

' Yes that is what I am here to tell you. Now firstly you are for lack of better words my second in command. Nothing goes on in this house without the both of us knowing about it. Anything at all, relationships, politics, feuds anything. Secondly we are in charge of handling fueds that do not resolve themselves. We also help the first years setlle themsleves and help out anybody with a problem. If we face an interhouse fued, no matter who started it we help out if it is a member of our house. Amaia told you yesterday that we are kept as pariahs simply because of our founder so it is our duty to protect ourselves and anybody in our house.' He said this so seriously Zehir was moved. So much house loyalty. If only she had something like this during the tri wizard tournament, she would have felt so much better.

' Now speaking of our duty as partners, we hold a meeting of the house every Friday evening and you are expected to attend. We sit in a specific seating order and you will have to follow. You cannot under any circumstance be late or miss the meeting. If it is a dire situation like for example you are helping another snake out, please send a message through someone so we know to wait for you. If you are caught by a teacher, held up anything that cannot be avoided under any circumsatnce please let us know. If we do not get a message we will assume the worst and come to find you.' This was said in the same tone as the previous rules and Zehir felt the feelings behind them. She would not worry them unecessarily, ever.

' Now as for the seating arrangment itself, you may have noticed a high backed armchair in front of the main fire place with a large, high footstool in front of it surrounded by many chairs and sofas in a way that is looks like a meeting arrangment. That is where we sit. I sit on the armchair and you sit on the footstool inbetween my legs.' Now to some people that would sound incredibly innapropriate, but to Zehir it made complete sense.

The king had to be sat in such a way that he can protect all of his kingdom, hence why he sits with his back facing a wall. A queen has to be positioned in such a way that she can protect the king. Now from her spot she could observe the entire room and have enough free space to move around without being obvious. She could protect the king. Tom noting that she had understood the reasoning moved on with an almost invisible smile.

' Now after that, Abraxas Malfoy sits to my right and Druella Rosier to my left. The rest of the court comprise of Orion Black, Xerexes Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walburga Black, Cygnus Black, Dorea Black, Anthony Yaxley and unnoficially Amaia Crouch. Amaia is a Ravenclaw but as you can tell she spends most of her time in Slytherin. Besides that Abraxas is terrible at keeping secrets from her so I saw no point in trying.' He said that with such a resigned tone Zehir had to keep herself from actively laughing.

' Now a few more small things and we are done. Slytherin house is extreamly competetive and we have to show solidarity all the time. For this purpose, we have to eat dinner together every night along with the court and on Friday away from the court so as to be completaly unbaised in the meeting after. During the rest of the meals we have to shift inbetween all the other members to keep up with everything. We also have to spend two hours every Saturday and Sunday in the library so that we are available for anyone with a doubt in course work.' He continued. Now that Zehir got a feel of all the rules, she realised they were dedicated to making the house feel like an overly competetive family as opposed to a bunch of people stuck together till they finish school. She found that she much prefered this to her old house.

' To finish the rules that we both personally have to follow with respect to each other, we have to have each others' back at all times. Luckily we have all the same classes and most of the extra classes. We have to show a united front, which means that if we have a problem with each other, it is better to work it out rather than let it grow. Also it is common for rumors of a wild romance between the king and queen to spread, best to not pay attention'. As he said the last of it , Zehir saw the faintest of blushes on Tom's face.

' Now on a personal note, I chose you as my queen based of your duel last night, what I observed of you as a person in the short time I had and of the grades Abraxas told me about. If at any point in time you need help, please feel free to ask for it. It will be difficult, you have been thrust into something very intense suddenly and you cannot predict the outcome. It is best, I believe, to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.' He said this looking straight at Zehir and she found herself nodding her head frantically. She would not do something stupid and let him down.

' I understand all these rules perfectly and I shall follow them. From my side plese feel free to ask for help as well. Like you said you chose me, please do not try to go easy on me, I would prefer to actually be your partner rather than just another person you have to protect.' Zehir said meaning every word and feeling the emotion flow out of her. Her green eyes were shining bright and she felt determined and strong.

' Very well Ms Shafiq, shall we go down to breakfast then. I have to escort you around the castle for the rest of the day anyway.' Tom said holding one hand out. Zehir took it and let herself be escorted down.

They came down to the common room were the rest of the circle and the Slytherins were waiting for the results of her test. Zehir wondered how the rest of the Slytherins would react to a completaly new person becoming queen. Well whatever their reaction may be she had earned her place and if Tom had wanted he could have chosen a queen before she came.

They came to a stop in front of the common room and Zehir felt a pressure on the small of her back and she allowed it to propel her in front of Tom.

' Fellow Slytherins, as you know we had a new person join us last night. For those of you who do not know this is Lady Zehir Shafiq. She like all of you underwent the test to see where she stood in the house. Her test was simple, she had to duel me. I decided her placement depending on how she performed and based of her Ministry test scores that Abraxas provided me with.' At this point the entire room was quiet. Normally house placement announcements did not take so long and Tom Riddle never paid so much attention. He had other things to do. With the room waiting in suspence Zehir felt the pressure on her back intensify before Tom made the final announcement.

' Zehir Shafiq is the Queen of Slytherin house. The queen to my king to be precise.' He echoed his words from before back at the present company. There was pin drop silence. Then after about five minutes Abraxas came forward.

' Congragulations Zehir, I hope you enjoy your time in Slytherin house and I wish you all the best for your time as the queen.' He said formally and gave a small bow at the end of it and walked backwards.

After that slowly one by one each member of the circle came forward introduced himself or herself and wished her well. Post that the house gave her a shallow bow and stepped back.

'Now if there are any problems with her placements or if any of you feel she is not performing her duty, you are free to pass on a complaint. It will be heard.' Tom said this with so much conviction in his voice that Zehir had a hard time trying to pick a flaw in it. There was none. Tom scanned the room once and when he saw that there was nothing that needed attending to he dismissed everyone to breakfast.

' That went well, shall we move to breakfast ourselves?' he asked and Zehir nodded in acceptance. The duo slowly walked towards the great hall and Zehir suddenly remembered that she had stuffed Fontane under her bed before she opened the door for Tom that morning. Ah well she would see him during lunch break and apologise, maybe let him out into the woods for a hunt.

She sat down at the head of the breafast table opposite Tom and served herself breakfast. She had a busy morning ahead of her so she went ahead and had scrambled eggs and bacon on toast along with a large bowl of fruit and coffee. She did drink pumpkin juice occassionally but mostly drank coffee.

' Tom if you do not mind can you please tell me what is happening in the classes, I know the material but I would rather not look like a fool when asked questions in classroom discussions.' Zehir felt it better to be prepared, just in case she needed to catch up on topics she could.

' I am glad you asked' said Tom with a small smile. ' Our first hour is DADA, where we are currently learning the theory behind the patronus charm. We were supposed to have read the text over the holidays and been ready for the discussion. We will be attempting the charm when the professor feels we know the basics well enough. Following that we have charms, we were talking about how and why the cheering charm was devoloped. That is a rather easy class.' Zehir thought all of this was very similar to her time zone. She had however learnt the patronus charm earlier than most. She just hoped she would not have to use it in this time period at the scale she had used it, but knowing her luck she would not pray for it. She nodded at Tom to tell him to continue.

'following that is transfiguration, we should have ideally started animation of small objects by now, but at the rate class is progressing we may not get there for another month.' Tom gave a small frown when he said that, he looked so cute Zehir had to hold back from cooing.

'then we have arithmacy which is easy as of now, we just recently learned a new way of solving rune chains so we are focusing on that and lastly we have herology where we are covering uses of non magical plants, as of last class we covered chamomile and we should be starting on roses next.' Tom finished and looked to her for comments.

Zehir took a moment to herself to assimilate all the information he had just given her and formulate a response. She thought about it and realised that she knew most of what he was saying. None of it had been covered in the exam she had taken in the ministry but back when she was in her own period she had read up on all this. They were all interesting topics and had caught her attention way before she knew it was part of her syllabus. She took a sip of her drink and looked back up at Tom who had been observing all the emotions that had flooded her face.

' So are the topics within your forte or do you not know something.' He asked her.

' I know these topics yes. They are mostly topics I have done prior reading on. I suppose the only thing that may be a problem is the herbology course as it is not a subject I specialize in, but that is not anything difficult.' She answered truthfully.

Tom gave her an appraising look and nodded. They then finished their breakfast making more small talk about classes and teachers. Neither ventured into any deep topics and stuck to that which is considered sppropriate meal time conversations.

Once they were done they chugged down a glass of water each and made their way towards their first class. DADA. Zehir was exited.

DISCLAIMER AND STUFF


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom's pov

Zehir was an interesting person for sure and a formidable dueller. He was not expecting for her to have known the curses that she did. And to challenge him like that, not holding herself back. That was good, she was smart enough to understand that to hold herself back would be detrimanal to her person. She also accepted her placement with such dignity, not many women could have managed that. Over all Tom was pleasently surprised.

Now he would observe how she performed in her classes and judge further but something told him that he had made a good choice. When he had first seen her in her immaculate clothing and mannarisms the first thing that had come to him was she was going to be just another pompous pureblood, that is until he showed off his skills. It had always been a fight for him. Time after time having to prove himself and Zehir was a breath of fresh air, finally someone who did not judge by appearence.

He walked quietly beside her to their first class which was DADA and wondered to himself how she would perform. He had yet to produce a corporeal patronus himself as he did not have many happy memories, he always gave his best though and had produced a weak mist, which was more than his classmates. He hoped he would produce a corporeal one though, it would be wonderful to know.

They walked slowly and finally arraived at the DADA classroom. He sat down on the first row on the side and motioned for Zehir to sit beside him. That was another thing, the King and Queen were expected to spend a lot of time together for various reasons, which was why he had taken so long in picKing a Queen. He did not want someone interested in him for the wrong reasons.

He went back to observing the rest of the classroom, all the other Slytherins had walked in and the Gryffindors were slowly walking in. As he watched Charlus came and sat as close to Dorea as possible without it being obvious. Orion was making paper planes and Abraxas was staring into space, probably thinKing about Amaia, sap.

His attention was quickly diverted back to the front when the teacher Professor Merrythought came in. She walked in quickly and quickly pulled out a scroll to begin roll call. The usual greetings were called out before she finally came to Shafiq, Zehir.

'Ms Shafiq, I saw your test scores and I must say I am very impressed. The only one in my class to beat you, and by a hair, would be Mr Riddle. I am hoping for great things from you and if you feel like it, you can even join the school's dueling club.' She said with an impressed smile.

' I will think about it professor. I just joined and I would like to get my bearings before I join any club.' Was Zehir's diplomatic answer. Tom nodded to himself, he could not have answered better.

The Professor smiled and continued with the roll call. Once she was done she began a lecture on what was done before the holidays and the essay she had expected them to have done. Once she ahd finished she waved her wand to collect all the essays from the desks and had them start practising the spell again. The aim was to get the whole class to produce atleast a powerful mist.

Most had not even managed a mist, very few including Tom, Abraxas and a few others had accomplished the mist. The professor walked around observing and giving out pointers. She came around to the Slytherins and praised Tom as usual. She then walked and stopped in front of Zehir.

' Go on Miss Shafiq, try.' She said with an encouraging smile. Zehir returned and brandished her wand. Tom was watching them keenly and had put aside his own practise to see what would happen.

' Expecto Patronum' She whispered. Out from her wand burst a beautiful stag. The stag warmed the whole classroom, proudly prancing around. It came close to Tom and gave him a nudge and then went over and shoveled Dorea against Charlus. It then gave Abraxas a quick bow and danced back to Zehir. Zehir bent down and petted it for a few seconds before it vanished.

The whole class was in awe, they gave the place where the Patronus had been satnding a bewildered look and turned to Professor Merrythought. The Professor was beaming. She exclaimed at how wonderful the patronus was and immediatly sent Zehir around to help those having problems.

Zehir quietly went around observing and finally came to stop in forn of Tom with a balnk face, it was very unnerving. She fidgeted for a few seconds before finally ganlcing up and looKing straight at Tom.

' Would you like some help ?' she asked in a rush. She then blushed and looked down while shifting from side to side. Usually such behavior would irritate me but for some reason it was endearing when she did it. He kept those thoughts to himself however and simply nodded in acceptance. She let out a relieved breath and began.

' The book says that the spell is powered by a powerful, happy memory. However that is not the philosphy that I follow. The way I was tought was that the spell was powered by a powerful memory, one that genuinly made you feel positive. Not happy necessarily but positive. It could be hope, determination, jubliance anything.' Zehir stopped for a moment to stare at Tom, trying to understamd if he was following what she was saying, when she was satisfied with what she saw she continued.

' For example, for me it is a memory of when I first got information of my parents. The memory is not a happy one as it reminds me that my parents are dead but it fills me with determination. The determination to make them proud.' She revealed information about herself with those few words. Whether she understood what she had done or not Tom could not make out but he had to admit that what she said had been helpful.

He took a deep breath and thought about the first time he had been told that he was a wizard. Dumbledore tarnished that memory with his mere presance but it was the first time in his life that he had felt that hope. A burning feeling that had left him breathless. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and cast the spell.

' _Expecto Patronum'_ and out from his wand sprung the most powerful misty sheild he had produced so far. It was not quite corporeal but it was definitly taking some shape. It was blinding, it was powerful. The class stopped for a moment to just observe before Tom released the spell and it faded away leaving behind a pleased and tired Tom and a happy Zehir.

The class went on fairly smooth after that and was soon over. As the occupents were leaving Tom once again held out his arm for Zehir coming to the realisation that he was quite fond of having Zehir hang of his arm like she was meant to be there. He led her along to their next class which was charms with professor Flitwick.

They entered the classroom with just a few minutes to spare making small talk along the way about the upcoming quidditch tryouts and what the weather was expected to be like during that time. Tom was not overly fond of quidditch, but he found that Zehir had an avid interest in the subject.

The class then begun and in the same manner as the previous class it started out by taking attendence and continuing on to revise what had been covered in the classes just before break. Just like in DADA Zehir answered all the questions she was asked and helped out those who had a problem. Tom took this time to observe the red head and see what more he could learn of her personality.

She was kind to every one and answered questions regardless of blood purity. She was fair but held little patience for idiots. She helped them but once she decided that the student need more than her help she would move on. She did not go out of her way to help anyone. Again that was a Slytherin trait, it was nothing personal.

She did not come near him or the rest of the Slytherins much but when she did she made a quick sweep to make sure nobody needed her help. She was also ruthless towards morons who did nothing but waste her time. She quickly put them down with a few well placed insults and moved on. Those who made comments on her appearence recieved an _accidental_ hex to the nearest body part.

Once the class was over she made a beeline for her bag and came to stand by his side. He simply extended his arm and the duo continued their conversation about quidditch on the way to the great hall for lunch.

' I want to try out for the team,' caught Toms's attention like nothing else. Why on earth would Zehir want to try out for the quiddtitch team. Well he was not going to stop her if she really wanted it. As long as she performed her duties he did not care. Infact it was a good thing as that would give the women in his house a bit more confidence.

' I think you should do it, quidditich practices are never scheduled when we have house meetings, so as long as you are on par with your academics it will not affect your posting either. ' he replied.

'I think I will then, it will give the girls in our house the incentive to do something other than look for good betrothal matches.' Zehir said echoeing his thoughts. He smiled and they walked to the great hall in silence after that.

They arraived at the great hall and sat down in their seats at the head of the table and began eating. They were quickly surrounded by the Slytherin circle and the conversation started on the latest house problems and gossip.

Abraxas started by talking about the number of second years who did not do their history of magic homework as they realised that it did not matter in the long run, a first year had been caught alone and had been jinxed and there was a feud between two third years as one had insulted the others family magics. It was one morning and so much had happened.

' The second years who did not submit their assignment have to meet me today in the library nd finish the essay. I am sure it must be a simple one and cannot take more than an hour.' Zehir started of, rather annoyed at the fact that they had skivved of homework. As annoyig and boring as it may be it had to be done, if anything to practice their essay writnig skills. Tom nodded and continued,

' once the first year gets out of the infirmary, find out who hexed her and report to me, also put her on unnoficial house arrest until she proves she can be trusted. I will not have the Slytheirns hexed because they were not careful. If they had been ambushed, it is another story but this cannot be excused.' He said closing the case. The court nodded and turned to Abraxas when he satrted speaKing.

' the fued I belive can be left alone for now, the people involved are fighting but it is nt an issue large enough for us to intervene, in a week if it has not cooled down then we will interfere.' Zehir felt that was fair and left it at that. The problems were not very big, but the whole point of the council was to sort any and all problems, not pick ans choose which ones they wanted.

The group then continued their meal, talking about classes, the patronus spell came up often and Zehir answered any question that came her way as truthfully as possible. She was eating quickly as she wanted to let Fontane out, but with the rate the conversation was going she did not think that would happen. Luckily she had fed Fontane really well before leaving and again last night so he should be able to hold out for a little while longer, it was the whining that she was worried about.

She finished eating just as Tom did as well and before she could sneak of to her dorm, her hand was yanked in the direction of the entrance by a now familiar grip. She smiled to herself and decided that Fontane could wait for a littlle while.

They walked in silence to the transfiguration classroom and sat down towards the back. This was a bit strange as so far Tom had always sat towards the front of the classroom this was the first time he had dragged her towards the back. She had an inkling of course about why but before she could make up her mind on whether or not she wanted to question him he spoke up.

' Dumbledore as you might have noticed is not all that fond of Slytherin and especially me, so he had a haibit of either ignoring us or singling us out. To avoid unecessary complications the Slutherins usually sit at the back of the class.' He said looKing at her with an expression that begged her to understand.

Tom had a very passive face but his eyes were very expressive. He could hide absolutely nothing behind those dark blue orbs and so every time Zehir wanted the truth about something she always looked into his eyes.

The rest of the class piled in after that and sat down in the same seating pattern as she saw in the previous classes. Well one thing was very clear Dorea and Charlus adored each other and Tom found it nauseating. He made more puky noises with them than he did for Amaia and Abraxas.

Just as Zehir was about to start asKing about the rest of the popular couples in hogwarts Dumbledore walked in wearing the most ghastly orange Zehir had ever seen. Tom made a pathetic noise next to her and dropped his head down. Dumbledore gave all the Gryffindors a genial smile and started roll call. He made it really obvious that he could not care less whether or not the Slytherins were there by not calling some names and mis pronouncing others. He completaly ignored Tom and gave Zehir an unimpressed look when he came to her name.

Zehir growled lowly and made a promise to herself that she would not let this go on for too long. She had just come, she could not attack Dumbledore just yet. She would bide her time and when he least expected it she would attack, just like the snake she was.

Class went on smoothly after that. Or as smooth as it got with thw tw houses and blatant favouritism. Tom got the spell they were practising first followed quickly by Abraxas and heself. Dumbledore did not aknowlage it at all exept to give them a side glare and turn his attention back to the Gryffindors.

It was irritating Zehir and she was putting all her effort into not snapping but it was becoming harder by the minute. And then Dumbledore had to go and award points to a Gryffindor for performing the spell correctly. She decided to get Slytherin points as well.

'Professor, Tom, Abraxas and I have also performed the spell and Tom got it first. Could you please tell us what we did wrong to not get points.' Yes it was abvious what she was after and it was very un-Slytherin, but she was at the end of the day dealing with Gryffindors. She had spent enough time in Gryffindor and under Dumbledore's nose to know what to do most of the times.

Dumbledore turned around with a glare and for a split second Zehir was thrown back and then she felt the grip on her thigh and found strength. She smiled sweetly at Dumbledore, looking for all the world a perfect angel.

Then seeing as the three had performed the spell correctly Dumbledore had to give them points. It was a small victory but it had to start somewhere. Zehir smiled to herself and aimed a Potter smirk at Dumbledore. She must have really resembled a Potter just then as Dumbledore double backed and looked away quickly. The pressure on her thigh increased before a thumb caressed her and then freed her. That warmed her down to the very tips of her toes.

After that nothing of consequence happened and it was soon over. Zehir was still slightly tingly as she was led to the green houses for her next class, herbology. That class was a smooth class as they had it with the Ravenclaws. Most of the time was spent making fun of Abraxas drooling over Amaia and the remaining little bit was focused on the properties of rose petals in love potions.

The day progressed fairly smooth after that and soon the day was over. Zehir spent the alotted time in the library with the naughty Slytheirns and after a good dressing down all of them finished their essays and turned them in that very day.

Once she was done with her own work in the library she went to dinner. It was early but she was hungry and seeing as she had not met any of the Slytherins properly she sat down in the middle of the table and let herself be drawn into conversation all around her.

She met Heir Zabini, Heir Lestrange and the rest of the Blacks. She also met Jasper Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Heiress parkinson. She found all of them to be pleasent enough, though she felt some of them were resentful that Tom was paying so much attention to her. She decided not to give it much thought and put it out of her mind. That did not mean however that she would be letting her guard down.

She was joined by Tom after the both of them finished dinner with their respective circles and decided to walk back to the dorm together. It was her first day and she was feeling rather tired especially after the word dancing she had done with her evening company. Tom walked her back and up to her room before turning away and just as she was about to shut her door he called her.

'Yes Tom, did you want something' she asked.

' Why did you tango with Dumbledore today? Given it was mild but you caught his attention and that is never good.' Tom questioned.

' Well I have a feeling that you would have done the same. The reason you did not was because you are used to it and do not wish to dig your grave further. But in my case, my impudence will be put down to the fact that I am new.' So saying Zehir smiled and continued leaning on her door.

' In any case Tom, what kind of Queen would I be if I let my King be insulted right in front of me?' she gave him a cheeky grin and giggled a little.

Tom just shook his head and before she realised what was happening he had turned her around and given her a firm swat on her bum. Without giving her time to react he gave her one more and walked off.

Zehir stared at the spot he had stood and gave it a loopy grin and grimaced immediatly. That had hurt. She grumbled to herself and settled for bed. She called Kitty and had the elf bring food for Fontane. The snake sensing that he was not going to get anything from his mistress quietly ate his mice and went back to sleep.

Zehir pulled on one more of the shirts and leaving most of the buttons open went to bed. She lost conciousness before she was halfway to her pillow.

 **That was the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment to let me know. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

It had been a week since Zehir started at Hogwarts and she was genuinly enjoying herself. Everything had been reletivly peaceful and Tom Riddle had been a gentleman throughout. She did not want to read into that so she decided to just give him a leap of faith.

She was at the moment getting ready and thinking about her schedule for the day. She knew she had her first hour free followed by which she had charms. Then, if memory served her correctly she had DADA, herbology and finally Ancient Runes.

Her timetable was not that harsh today it seemed. Also today would be her first meeting as Queen. If she was being honest to herself she was not feeling very good about it. Over the past few days Tom had not let her leave his side very much, during classes she sat next to him and apart form the compulsory socialising they both had to do during lunch times they were never that far apart. So actually doing something without his constant backing was a little daunting.

Another thing was that their closeness was not sitting very well with many pureblood ladies and a few gentlemen as well. They thought she was steaing their place and especially since she had just joined and climbed the ranks so quickly people were getting very suspicious. The fact that Tom had never so much as looked at another lady before just fueled the flames. She had learned about this from Abraxas when she asked him why she was getting so many glares.

Another thing that was bothering her was that since her last Transfiguration class Professor Dumbledore was going out of his way to accomodate her and pay attention to her. It was getting a little creepy if she was being honest and it was making Tom edgy. Infact just last class he had come really close and asked her to perform the spell they were practising and when she did it he gave her a very creepy smile and moved on. It had been the very first time he had ever come to te Slytherin side of the classroom.

Zehir sighed to herself as she finished pulling her hair into yet another severe bun. She applied her lipstick and deemed herself ready. She grabbed her bag and left the room. Fontane had left last night to hunt and was not back yet. She had cast a strong notice me not on him so she was fairly certain he would come back unharmed even if a student did chance apon him.

Today, instead of waiting for Zehir at the bottom of the stairs, Tom was sitting in his arm chair and beconed her closer when he spotted her. She pulled herself together and walked towards where he was sitting noticing that even though people seemd to be occupied with their own conversations, every eye was on her.

It seemed that the Slytherin court was holding an impromptu meeting before breakfast. As she moved closer Tom moved in such a way that the giant footstool infront of him was left free. The rest of the court followed suite leaving space for her to move and sit.

Thinking she could do something and actually doing it were two very different things Zehir understood. For as she moved to sit she was sure that her face had gained some colour even though she forced herself to keep calm.

She sat down on the stool and placed her bag beside her with as much dignity as she could muster and realised that she was not actually below any one present. Infact she was in prime postion to launch a very power full attack should the need arise. And because the court was sitting so close together it would be very difficult to evade her attack. Even apart form that sitting on that footstool she realised that she could see the whole room.

The best however was when she felt a strong leg land behind her for her to rest her back, if she should feel like it. Sitting on that stool she came up to Tom's upper chest. Not blocking his vision but certainly not in a subserviant place either. She found she quite liked sitting where she was. The blush faded from her face. Once the court had re settled, the meeting began.

" This session has been called in the morning because Professor Slughorn is hosting his back to school get together this evening." Began Tom. " All the regulars of his party are to expect invites by this afternoon and he has also mentioned that there may be one or two new faces amongst us." At this point he stopped in suspense. "The guest of honour for this meeting is Eros Zraven, the prince of the Vampire Clans. Professor Slughorn met him on one of his many travels to collect potion ingrediants and invited him". He finished.

That was her sire. She had written to him on Tuesday but had recived no reply. This was probably why. She was a little nervous on how to behave but then decided to just follow what her sire told her when he met her. She was not planning a lot of things it seemed like. But predicting something in a situation such as this proving to be difficult.

" Does anyone have anything of importance to add, this being the first week back, I do not expect much but anyway." Tom continued. He recieved mostly negetive responses and a few mentions of the fact that there were people not happy with Zehir's post. Abraxas comented on that one.

" It has not become a big enough problem to warrent our attention, let alone interfearence. They are a group of rejected queens, that is all. I recomend leaving it be, if it grows bigger we can deal with it then."

He got nods of approval from everyone in the court and the matter was deemed closed. There were no other points to be made as expected and the group adjourned for breakfast. It was a short meeting but as Tom said the term ahd barely begun. This meeting was more for formality than anything else. They walked quickly up to the great hall and made it just for the second half.

Zehir started making a cup of tea for herself and as she was doing so she made one for Tom as well. It was almost muscle memory at that point. He gave her a surprised smile and accepted the cup when she ahnded it to him. She ate her fill and started getting up to head to the libarary when she was yanked down and given a glare for her efforts. She gave Tom a serene smile and pulled out her book to revise for second period while she waited for Tom to finish.

He suddenly put his cup down and peered into the paper. By now most people had left, only the late risers and a few stragglers were remaining. Abraxas had also left as Amaia had the first hour free as well.

She started to ask him waht was wrong when she caught a glimpse of the newspaper. Five towns in the english country side had been burned to the ground by the Dark Lord. Damn and the littles towns were actually very close to the outskirts of London. The muggle war would also be escalating by now. Zehir wondered how people survived. There were two wars happening simultaniously and both equally dangerous.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Tom when he slammed the paper closed and abruptly got up. He yanked her out of her seat and marched her of to the Library before she could think another thought.

Zehir wondered of Tom realised how tightly he was holding her against his side. To a normal passer by it would just seem as though the two of them were friends walking, but Zehir was hardly able to breathe, she could feel his fingers digging into her hip. She was sure there would be bruises. Another thing she noticed was that he only took such liberties with her.

They arrived in the library with plenty of time left over in that hour and sat down to begin the first few assignments that they had recieved. They started first with Transfigurstion as that was the subject the both of them found required most amount of work. They worked in harmony for the rest of the hour.

They were joined inbetween by a few other members of Slytheirn house and each of them worked on their on projects and assignments. All was peaceful until a debate on the movements of the Dark Lord started up.

From Zehir's memory, Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore in 1945 which was two years after their batch graduated. The world war to ended around that time. And so they had about four years to go before peace of any sort was there.

Her thought process was broken by Sebastian Lestrange who was strongly supporting the ideals of the Dark Lord and was all for muggle extermination and removal of muggle-borns. Zehir decided that this would be a good opportunity to decide which team Tom was playing for and elected to remain silent unless the situation called for an interfearence.

" I feel that the thought behind the whole movement had some value. I mean muggles are dangerous and if they find out about our existance I shudder to think of the consequences." This was thrown in by one of the others sitting with them

" I agree with that point but does he have to take such drastic measures to propogate his agenda? After all he did burn down a few magical villages as well. Wizards and witches are already of a small number, does he wish to reduce the number further?" Was the next raised input.

She had chosen right as in a few minutes one glare from Tom had the topic changed to the party hosted by Professor Slughorn that evening. The topic was mostly on the guest list and who the new faces were, one was Zehir, she had recieved her invite last night but the only person she had told was Tom. The other person was probably someone who had begun to show a lot of promise or someone who's parent had just recieved a massive promotion.

It was not all that new to hear of random promotions. People were dieing everyday. Zehir just hoped that it would be okay for all those she had come to care for. That for now included Tom and the whole Malfoy family.

Speaking of them she had written to Abel but had not recieved a reply. Her sire had not replied yet either. She did not know whether or not to start worrying yet. She decided she would recieve some indication of it sooner or later and decided to put the thought away for now.

Just then the bell rung signaling the end of the hour. Tom immediatly grasped her again, not that he had let go of her for very long, and they were of to charms class. Tom was quiet all the way to charms class and so Zehir decided not to interfere with whatever he was thinking about and just let it go. If he wanted her to know then he would tell her. She was after all a new variable in the grand scheme of things.

Class was rather uneventful, they were looking over the cheering charms and their uses. It was very basic. Tom had not paid much attention during that class and Zehir by now was starting to worry a little bit. She still did not want to broach the subject fearing that it may lead to a conversation she was not ready to have. She after all had known this Tom Riddle for barely a week.

Anyway it was break time now, but Zehir was not exactly hungry. It seemed Tom felt a little different as instead of him pulling her towards the great hall like he normally did, he was pulling her towards the Puff corridor which led to the kitchens. Why he was dragging her along she had no clue. She went with it anyway.

They came to the kitchens and Zehir watched as he tickled the pear and granted them access to the kitchens. She made sure to seem adequetly surprised. They were as usual greeted by large blinking eyes and the urge to serve. Tom greeted them politly which gave Zehir near whip lash. He then asked for two light lunches and pulled her over to the chairs to sit down.

They ate in silence for most of the lunch hour with the only noise coming form the house elves. It seemed that Tom had done this before as the elves fell over themselves to make him happy and they adressed him in a way that showed familiarity.

Zehir did not know what to make of this. She in all her life had never expected any of this. Nonetheless she was appreciating it. Not everyone got one on one attention from Tom Riddle let alone a lunch like this. But it was making her way to curious, she was going to burst unless he said something.. soon.

" I do not agree with Grindelwald's methods but I agree with his thoughts and views. Muggles are a horrible species and if we are to survive on the long run I feel we must be completaly seperate from them. " he said out of the blue.

Zehir blinked but answered before the moment was lost. " I quite agree, I know of the muggle war happening currently and I know it is very difficult to return to it every summer. Belive me, before I got here I saw both wars every day." Which infact was true, she had come back from a time of war, exept it had been Voldemort's.

Tom gave her an appraising look and just went back to eating without commenting. All further attempts at conversation were rebuked leaving Zehir feeling a little out of her depth. They then finished the rest of their meal in silence. Soon enough they finished and left thanking the elves for the meal.

Zehir was actually expecting a cold shoulder and shuddered a little when the warm firm hand went back to rest around her waist. Tom gave her a tight squeeze and pulled her against his side. Zehir could not see this but there was a small smile resting on his face. He slowly but firmly rubbed her side for a little and when he felt her calm down let it rest and walked them to their next class.

The rest of the day was reletively uninteresting they continued with what they had been practising in the previous classes and had learnt how to plant singing roses. Zehir was for the most part tired but she was also exited to finally see her Sire and meet all the people that Professor Slughorn would have invited to his party.

Just before she rushed of to get dressed she was yanked back into Tom's grasp and told to meet him in the common room at six thirty. She gave him a little nod while blushing and was released again. Now she understood the thrill of being under his command. She had always wondered why people like the Malfoys and Blacks would ever bow to him. Yes he was the Heir of Slytheirn but he was also a halfblood orphan. They could have easily taken advantage of him. But the did not. And she finally understood why.

She rushed upstairs, Tom had not given her much time and she had to dress to impress. This being her first party she had to look the part of a Slytherin pureblood worthy of being Tom Riddle's date. That was what she was.

She quickly showered and used all the grooming charms and products. She was in a fix about her hair. She did not want to let it down but at the same time did not want to do her usual hairstyle. She decided to leave it for the last and jsut moved on to her dress and make up.

She was going to be wearing her white dress today. She could not wear the green, it was too much. So she slipped on the white dress and made sure it would not move. It was very smooth and flimsy and she did not want an accident.

She then put on her eye liner and red lipstick for that occasion, the lipstick was dark and blue based as opposed to the pink and orange based ones she usually wore to her regular classes and she finished of by adding a pair of small diamond drops with emeralds on them. It matched the belt that held her dress together.

Finally her hair. She was very fussy about it. Sirius had once told her that in old pureblood customs, only a lady's lord could see her hair down and she had held that thought to heart. It sounded so sweet and special to her. The tradition had stopped when in one of the pureblood balls a wizard ahd pulled the then lady Malfoy's hair free and in a rare show of solidarity all the ladies let their hair down. The wizard had of course been cursed to the seventh circle of hell but that tradition had rarely been followed after that.

Back to her hair, it was long and thick leaving her a lot of room to play. It the end she went with the theme of her dress and pulled it up in a greek style. She pulled her hair into a large curly messy bun on the back of her head and placed a silver headbad to hold it in place. She twirled once in front of the mirror and looked at the time. It was six forty. Damn. She pulled on her white satin heels and rushed down. Tom was waiting for her and gave her a pleased smirk when he saw her.

She came down and walked slowly to him, catching her breath. He looked amazing in pure black robes and a silver tie. In a way they complimented each other. She looked amazing by his side and he by her's.

" You look beautiful." He said and pulled her to his side. And again before she could react he had given her one on her bum. " That was for being late." He then settled his hand in his usual spot just on the curve of her waist and they began walking.

Zehir blushed a little and went with him quietly. After the first two she had gotten from him for cheeking Dubledore and the few others she had gotten after that for the same and other reasons, she was almost used to the smack. It was never more than two and always in private, she usually just blushed a little now.

They walked quickly to the room that professor Slughorn hosted his party in and made it just in time to be fashionably late. They walked in and looked around just getting used to the ambiance and mingling around. The room was done in tasteful sahdes of purple and gold with the occasional splash of green and blur. There were large chandeliars hanging form the ceeling with induvidual it candles in each of the scones, there were tables floating sparsly around with goblets of butter bear and other mead. It was a very well decorated room over all.

They did not make their precence known immediatly. Instead they allowed the crowd to speak above them and just observed. All of a sudden Zehir felt her Sire's magic. It was just as intoxicating as she remembered and it was now hightened by the fact that she was his childe. But what should she do, should she greet him or just stand by Tom's side.

' Hello my dear, I hope you have been well." Well that decision was just taken form her. In front of her stood Eros Zraven, prince of the vampire clan and her Sire. She was feeling so very happy to see him.

" Hello Sire, it is a pleasure to see you again." She left Tom's arms and moved into her Sire's completaly disregarding the crowd. She gave him a hug and got kissed on both her cheeks. She returned the kisses and stepped away as much as his arms would allow her. He gave her an appraising look, and leaned back just a tad to take her all in.

A small cough brought them out of their trance to see that both Professor Slughorn and Tom Riddle were watching them keenly. Tom with thinly veiled jelousy and Professor Slughorn as though he had just won the lottery. Zehir blushed slightly at how she felt thanks to the look Tom agve her. She could feel her Sire's amusement from where she stood and hoped he would take pity on her.

" Eros do you know miss Shafiq?" it seemed that Professor Slughorn was going to be the one to break the ice.

" Oh Yes, this little witch I met just before the start of your term I believe" he turned to Zehir for conformation and continued when she nodded. " She helped me at a rather weak moment and I ended up making her my only human childe. She accpeted it as the honor it is." He smiled at Zehir when he said the next few words.

" Infact Professor, one of the main reasons I accepted your invitation was to see my little witch again." He then much like Tom squeezed her waist and released her. Zehir catching the look on Tomls face moved quickly to introduce him.

" Sire may I introduce you to to Tom Riddle, the current prefect for Slytherin house and a dear friend of mine. He had been most helpful in helping me adjust to the life here in Hogwarts, especially since I arrived so late into term" she grasped Tom and discretly propeled him forward.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Riddle, my witch has spoken very highly of you in her letter." Eros said and held out his hand which Tom grasped and gave a quick firm shake to.

"The pleasure is mine Prince Zraven, it is wonderful to meet a member of the Royals." Was Tomls polite greeting after that.

Zehir looked between the both of them and after confirming they were going to get along she relaxed herself. To soon. She was immediatly in the middle of a tug of war. Neither men wanted to let go of her for long and al through their conversation on the current vampire laws and their drawbacks she was pulled back and forth between two pairs of arms with neither seeming to want to give in.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Slughorn announced the start of dinner. She was led by Tom this time to the tables. She had been placed at the head table along with all the most important of the invited. She had also musch to her charaign been placed between Eros and Tom. Professor Slughorn's grin told her when exaclty this arrangement had been made.

Dinner was a very standered affair, it had all the expected items and drinks. Lamb chops, shepheards pie and a few other staples being some of them. The highlight was the goblet of blood provided for Eros. After that dinner had been a merry affair with the occasional glaring match between Tom and Eros.

Conversation ahd switched between laws, the education system and a few obscure pieces of magic that Zehir had only heard about. It was a good informatory discussion. The problem was that every one had decided to ignore the elephant in the room which was Grindelwald's movements.

The topic was avoided for a reason and Zehir was not going to be the imbecile who brought it up.

Soon after the meal was over and space was cleared out in the center for those who wished to dance and small sitting areas were also placed artfully arround the room. Zehir caught a glimpse of Abraxas and Amaia but they were swept away in conversation before she could get to them. She also saw a few members of the inner circle and a few other familiar faces but no one she knew well enough for her to approach them. In the far corner she thought she caught a glimpse of Dumbledore but she was not going to confirm if it was.

She gasped when an arm pulled her in for a dance. She gave Eros a grin and allowed him to pull her into a waltz pose before leading her into the dance.

" that boy you were with earlier is giving me some rather impressive glares. Should I be worried." Zehir looked in the direction Eros was pointing to and saw Tom dancing gracefully with some other witch, but he did not seem to be interested in the dance. Instead every now and then he would turn and stare at the pair.

Zehir giggled a little." He is just a little put of that some one other than him is holding me. He has had me wrapped tight in his arms for most of the week. I am not surprised he is acting like this."

Eros grinned before turning serious " What does his magic feel like to you?"

" Sire to be honest, it feels warm and comforting. The magic itself is cold and powerful but when he is near me I can feel it caressing me and that feels so good. I know it is very early to say but I in a way am addicted to that feeling." She gave him a vulnerable look that had him pulling her closer.

He gave her a reassuring smile before whispering a farewell until we meet again in her ear and before she could respond she had been whisked into Tom's arms and her Sire had left to greet Slughorn before he left. It was rather abrupt and Zehir was left feeling empty all of a sudden. That feeling however was filled by Tom's magic and it was not so bad anymore.

She gave him a smile when she caught his eye and turned away when he left. She was then greeted with the sight of an extreamly pleased Tom and had an internal laugh at how ridiculous he was behaving. They had known each other only one week.. or atleast he had. In any case she was not going to be the one to rain on his parade.

" So you know the Prince of one of the most powerful vampire clans in the world. Why is it I am not so surprised?" a teasing remark came her way with the question hidden under it. She gave her dance partner a coy smile and giggled.

" What are you not going to put me out of my misery and tell me how you know him ?" Zehie was no all out laughing at the put out look on Tom's face. She let him stew for a little while longer before responding.

" It is not all that interesting how I met Eros." At Tom's eager glance she told him the story. " I saw him at a pub down in knockturn and made my precence felt. What actually happened is rather private so I am not going to tell you without his permission." Tom was slightly unhappy about that and made that clear by giving her a neat painful squeeze where he held her but then seemed satisfied with the amount of information.

The rest of the dance was quiet and peaceful. She danced a few more dances with Tom and then a few with Abraxas and finally a few with Orion and Cygnus before being passed back to Tom again. She did a few rounds of the waltz and then a few rounds of quick step and tango before calling it an evening.

Tom escorted her to Slughorn and they bade their goodnights and left. The party would continue on for a little while but she was tired and so they left. They walked back to the dorms slowly with Zehir nearly falling asleep on Tom, he walked her back and made sure to to leave her inside her dorm before he left to his own room.

Just before he left he gave Zehir just another squeeze as though staking his claim and was given a sleepy frown in response. The potency of the frown was reduced by Zehir's sleepy state. He smiled to himself and left. Although now that he thinks back he could swear that he heard a snake hiss just before the door closed.

 **The hair thing in this chapter, or a part of it anyway, was inspired by the author Ellory. Check out her stories they are amazing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The reason it took so long was the fact that I am working on a one-shot that I hope to have up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

Valentines day had always been shit is Zehir's life, during first year she had been too young and she had the disaster of the singing gnome during second year and the disaster date with Cho Chang during fifth year. She still wondered how Cho thought she was bi. Was she that tom boyish.. jeeze. Anyway it was back again this year and along with it brought the first trip to Hogsmede.

Most of Slytherin house was still reeling from having celabrated Imbolc on the first of february. All festivals were performed in private for the most part but occasionaly they were performed as a mass celebration. It depended upon what the outcome of the festival was going to be.

For example Yule and Samhain are performed with only close reletives and the Equinoxes and Solctices with a ball. The other festivals are celebrated as the community feels. Yule is the only festival which has both a private and public celebration.

Anyway, the month had passed by so quickly she was still reeling. She felt as though this had been her life this whole time. She missed her god father so dearly but there was nothing she could do about it. She mourned for him but no for anyone else. They could all go to hell for all she cared.

Back to the present. She had been having a wonderful time here. She had made many frineds outside of the inner circle, sure they were mostly male but that was what she was used to considering her main source of comapny at one point had been the Weasley boys and Dudley. She was not very sure how to act around girls. Hermione did not count. Other than that she and Amaia had made fast friends, and she had even managed to befriend Walburga.

Walburga was surprisingly nice. She was nothing at all like the portrait back in Grimmauld and was nowhere close to what Sirius described. She was mean yes but nothing drastic.

As for how her stalking of one Tom Riddle was going, it was going pretty well. She had already been told numerous times that he acted differently around her. He was calmer and less intense were the words used. The man himself was a dear and very clingy. He refused to leave her side and had only gotten worse after her sire had draped himself all over her.

He was possesive and controlling yet somehow sweet. His magic had gotten even more powerful and so had hers to be honest. She felt it easier to do things when he was around, and she felt the echos of Sirius less and less the more time she spent around him.

She was yanked out of her thoughts by her snake who prodded her till she squealed. She had been neglecting Fontane the past month so she had decided to spend today with him as it was a Saturday and she could consider it a day off. She slowly stroked him up and down in a way she knew he loved. He hissed in pleasure and coiled around her even tighter.

" _**Misstresss why were you ignoring me for ssssooo long. I misssed your touch."**_ He did a pretty good job of whining for a snake. Zehir giggled and merely continued stroking him in response to his continued whines.

He went on for a little bit but finally settled in to a deep slumber. Zehir did not stop petting him as she knew he would wake up as soon as she stopped. She sighed. It was a surprisingly warm day considering it was February and she was in the dungeons. She was as usual in a thin white shirt with the center button alone done up. Fontane's coils felt so good on her bare skin and soon she found herself drifting off into dream land.

She woke up with a start when she heard angry hissing coming from the snake who ahd coiled around her so tightly she found it difficult to breathe.

" _**Who are you and how dore you come here without permission, I will kill you for this silly two legssss"**_ Zehri had about two seconds in which she freed herself and threw herself in fornt of a flabbergasted Tom Riddle. She had just stopped Fontane from chomping his head off.

" _**Fontane stop, he is a friend Fontane now."**_ The last part was hissed by a furious Zehir who was quite put out at having the cat out of the bag before planned. Fontane reared back hissed at her and dissapeared back under the covers. From what she could make out of his hissing Zehir concluded he was now grumpy. She glared at the the lump thinking all sorts of things until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Shit, bloody Tom Riddle, why did he have to be behind her? Of all people. She turned around valiently failing at looking modest with a rather obvious blush on her face. He gave her a WTF look and she grinned back sheepishly at him and dived for a blanket. It did not do much for her situation as the next moment she could feel him trying to control his laughter.

She gave him a severly put out look which was when the dam broke. He was laughing for all the world to see and it was actually quite a beautiful sight. She took the opportunity to button all the buttons on her shirt discretlt under her blanket. And jsut in time too for as soon as he started he finished. He then gave her a curious look and settled himself on her desk chair.

" when were you going to tell me about this, I know you enough by now to say you would not have hidden this from me forever but still when would I have known."

Zehir did not know how to answer that one, she was firstly shoked that he said he knew her and secondly why was he not angry. With the sheet still wrapped around her she sat on the bed. " I am not sure actually. You are right, I would not have hidden this forever but I would have waited a little longer. Probably until I was sure that you trusted me." There. That was the most honest she could get.

" what made you think I did not trust you? Have I done anything to warrent such a judgement?" now that question threw her off. And moreover he continued to give her that curious look, one that she could not judge and it was driving her insane.

" You are a Slytherin, from what I have learned about Slytherins, you do not trust easily. And to add to that I am a new comer in the grande scheme. What reason could you have to possibly trust me?" she gave him a severe look when she said that.

He in return looked at her unhappily, like she had just dissapointed him. " Even then, what reason have I given? Hmm? ever thought about it that way." He sighed and got up. " I am sure by now you know I speak parsletongue as well, since you know so much about the Slytherins. And now I know you do too. Now I would like for you to think about all that you have observed of me and tell me what is it I did that made you think I did not trust you, okay." He then shook his head and moved to leave. " Oh and before I forget, the reason I came up was to tell you that I will be escorting you to Hogsmede tomorrow, be ready by eight thirty. Dont be late this time" with that he was gone.

Zehir just sat there shoked for a few minutes before colapsing on the bed and giving Fontane a kick to which he hissed back angryly. She crawled back under the bed and curled up, Fontane seemingly taking pity on his mistress curled around her hissing comfortingly. She pulled of her buttons again and went to sleep. She did put up wards this time though, no need of a repeat.

She spent the rest of the day alternating between sleeping and moping in her bed. Her sanke found it hilarious but she failed to see the joke. The only time she left was to go get dinner and even for that she went directly to the kitchen and got her food there. Call her a coward but she did nto want to deal with anything until she had a proper understanding of what Tom had said earlier.

What did he mean. This Tom Riddle was so different to Lord Voldemort, it was throwing her off balance. Infact in her time line, he would have started searching for the chamber and almost found it by now. Yet he did not seem to be doing any of that.

He could be doing it behind her back but that was highly unlikely, she was so confused and was contemplating stalking him with her map. She had somehow come back with it and along with it her cloak and broom. Might as well put them to use.

In any case it was a little late now to accomplish anything. She ate her dinner and hurried back upstairs to go back to sleep. She bumped into Amaia on the way but she hurried off and did not stop to chat. The sooner that day got over the better.

\- line break-

The next day dawned bright and early and unlike the previous day it was cold and almost wet. Zehir grumbled at having to get out of bed and move. She quickly showered and got dressed in a deep green pantsuit with a nice cream fur trimmed cloak on top. To finish of she added matching boots and a pair of cream leather gloves. She tied her hair up in a bun and shoveled a hat on top. She pinnned a half veil onto her face and deemed herself ready.

And just on time too, it was exactly eight thirty. She grabbed her bag, another cream leather one that matched her gloves and cloak and made of downstairs. And as she expected Tom was waiting for her at the bottom. He gave her a small smile when he saw her but it faded quickly.

That made her heart plummet but there was nothing she could do about it. Well, she could apologise but she would not mean it. In which case the apology would lose value and she did not want that to happen. When and if she did apologise she wanted to mean it. With that thought it mind she went to him and settled herself back in his arms. Maybe he would mellow down later. Maybe.

He gave her a unreadable look and just held on to her as he normally would and began walking them out. They walked slowly flanked by the rest of the court whom she had just noticed. On the way Amaia was added to their group and the smile on Abraxas face became just a tad bit more radiant. Amaia on the other hand had the broadest grin possible on her face. Something thet was common when she was with him.

It made Zehir just a little jelous she felt happy for her but even then, it would be nice to have the same thing for herself. But she did not want it with just anyone, she wanted it with the person who's arm she was currently hanging of. And if all went well she would have it.

The lot of them piled into two carriages together and even then it was a squish so she ended up sitting half on Tom and half on the seat and just like always his arm had not left her hip. The carriage made its way slowly to Hogsmede pulled by the thestrals just like in her time.

She saw the entire city coated in a layer of white and did not even have to fake the look of awe on her face. The arm around her waist gave her a squeeze and started gently stroking her. In all the fizziness and the gentle stroking she could feel her magic start singing along. She tried to control it but in the end gave up and just let it flit about happily.

As soon as she relaxed her magic and let it flow it was met by a magic its equal and exact opposite. While her's was fiery and wild the magic that met her's was icy and perfectly in cotrol but no less powerful. She could not have mistaken that magic if she had tried. It was his and damn did it feel good.

The carriage ride stopped sooner than she would have liked and she had no choice but to reel in her magic again. The magic that had been caressing her seemed to protest a little bit before it receeded, the owner having come to the same conclusion as her.

" Okay everyone, we will split up now and meet back around one for lunch at the three broomsticks, okay?" Abraxas asked. Usually it would be Tom doing that but he did not seem to mind Abraxas doing that from time to time. The rest of the group nodded in aquisition and they all split up. Amaia annd Abraxas being the fastest. Soon it was just her and her man... wait not her man.. yet.

" So my dear, what would you like to do, after all it is your first time here." He asked her with a smile. He had shifted her around until she was facing him and held her at arms length so that he could see her face. He had thawed a little and that was enough for her.

She blushed a little at the intense look replied, " Take me on short tour of the place, I want to see all the important things." He gave her a small smile and spoke back, " I have a few places in mind that you will like but I do not know about important. What is mportant to me need not be important to you."

Zehir just smiled, " On the contrary that just makes it all the more important." Tom just shook his head and started leading her towards the various shops in Hogsmede.

Both of them were ignoring the elephant in the room which was the conversation they had the morning before. They both decided that it was much to private a conversation and much too important a one to be had on an occasion such as this. Besides Tom had already made his move, now it was up to Zehir, who may or may not be in denial.

They walked around for quite a while, Tom showed her his favourite book store, the little odds and ends shops and made a mockery out of Madam Puddifoot's as they passed it. He then led her around to the Hogshead inn and the spot where the Shreiking shack had stood in her time.

Zehir of course knew all these places but they looked so different in this time. Also this time she actually was in the mind set to just enjoy the village. All the other times she had visited she had either been in a rush or something would usually be occupying her mind. It was nice to be able to just enjoy the village for what it was.

Soon it was time for lunch and Zehir found her stomuch grumbling, she was being dragged along at a rather fast pace leading her to believe that Tom was just a little hungry too. She smiled and just enjoyed the ride.

They arrived in record time and immediatly found a table large enough to seat everyone. They were the first there and so decided to order butterbeer for themselves while they waited. Soon everyone else arrived and the table became more than full.

Lunch was a merry affair, everyone was in high spirits now that they finally got out of the castle for a change. They spent a lot of time ragging Professor Binns and speculating the different ways in which he could have died. The topic of conversation somehow made its way to Professor Dumbledore.

Zehir was very confused, Dumbledore was being nice to her but to no one else. Infact he was being sugary sweet to her, to the point of it being creepy. Tom had noticed this and had taken to clasping her close to him whenever Dumbledore so much as looked at her. But it was not enough, not for her anyway. She wanted equality for all the Slytherins, especially those who did not have around the clock Tom Riddle protection.

She was going to get him out, hopefully before they graduated but getting him out in itself would be a boon so she was not being picky. She also wanted to get Tom out of the orphanage, but that was comparitivly easy. She just had to convince him to come home with her for the holidays, which she would do either by hook or by crook.

But for now she would focus on Dumbledore, maybe a few pranks to get the show on the road. She would start small, make him lose all his hair or turn him green, just something simple. She must have had a devious look on her face because suddenly the hand that was usually around her waist maoved upwards to her neck and turned her face around to meet Tom's questioning grin.

" Zehir what are you thinking, that grin is truly scary." Zehir gave him a scary little giggle and he just dropped it. Their company looked at them and by now they were used to these little interactions and just left it. They went back to discussing the different teaching styles employed by the teachers and she went back to scheming and plotting.

They finished their lunch and the group broke again, this time Zehir dragged Tom into Zonkos. They got a few weird looks as this was the first time Tom had been seen there but no one was dumb enough to comment on it. She walked around picking up different dyes and potions and then brought then to the counter to pay.

She saw Tom glance at her purse and felt a sudden rush of feelings for the boy standing next to her. She did not feel pity no, she felt sad. She wanted him to have everything he could possibly want, he more than anyone would appreciate everything life had to offer.

They then went towards the book store where Zehir picked up a few parchment books and a few quill boxes, she caught Tom glancing at a few titles and noted them down. She placed her things on the counters and waited for them to get wrung up. While she was waiting she found a pile of owl order froms on the counter. She paid and picked up a few. She had done that at a few other shops she had been to. It was a good opportunity to buy the titles Tom was glancing at.

It was hard to explain how much her heart strings pulled when she saw him glancing at those titles. He was such a bookworm, so interested in everything around him, it was beautiful to watch. His little inquisitive grin, a little quirk in his mouth when he found the answer to a question. So wonderful. She saw him glancing at her and quickly walked towards him so that they could leave.

They then walked around the village for a little before going to meet up with the others to head back to the castle. They made it back in good time again riding in a way that left little in terms of personal space not that Zehir was complaining. She fell asleep on the way back, it was not a very long nap just around fifteen minutes, it was good nonetheless.

Dinner was just starting when they got back, so they rushed to dump their stuff in their dorms and come back. She sat next to Tom and made him his cup of tea, she made hers soon after and they enjoyed their meal. Abraxas and Orion were ragging Cygnus and Walburga was just watching them with a smile. It seemed as though Walburga had genuine feelings for Orion. Why she turned out to be such a bad mother was anyone's guess.

She was sipping her final cup of tea and just watchng her classmates react when she heard Tom whisper in her ear asking her to come up to her bedroom in five minutes. She was confused but nodded subtly anyway. She thought about what he could want to talk about. If it was about what he saw the previous morning then she was a bit of a mess.

She went up anyway, and soon enough Tom followed. He led her up to her room and shiut the door behind him once he came inside. Fontane scame out and when he saw the looks on their faces promtly went back under her covers, coward. She was now left alone facing what could only be a pissed off Tom Riddle.

She looked at him awkwardly until he motioned for her to sit on her bed before taking a seat on her chair. She continued to look at him awkwardly, he gave a sigh and started talking.

"Have you thought about what we spoke yesterday morning. I realise it is a little too soon, but you should have atleast thught about it. I have." And that just made her feel guilty, she had been trying to put that out of her mind. She had been dressed indecently, she had said innapropriate things and generally behaved like a person without class. She looked down, her face burning and took long breaths to clam herself. When she looked up again, he was still looking at her with the same intensity as before.

"I must confess I tried to forget most of waht happened, i was innapropriatly dressed and generally behaved very uncouth. But now that you have pointed it out I did think of it. I remember the promise I made you, that I would have your back. I would be doing a poor job of that if I did not trust you and make sweeping statements like the one I made on you trusting me." She was rambling at this point and looked at Tom again to find that he had gone from irritated to intrigued. She took it as a positive thing and continued.

" So yes, I speak parsletongue and I have a python by the name Fontane. I am very fond of him and snakes in general. Infact I have a snake house at home. Nobody else knows, not even my lawyers. I have probably not been a very good Queen by keeping this from you but I will try not to keep secrets anymore." She had heard a snort when she started that sentence but as she continued speaking she felt him relax.

Well that was her apology not apology, the ball was in his court now. He had a look on his face that spelled doom for her before a smirk broke out. "Prove it."

She could only look at him with a flabbergasted look on her face. He smirked even more looking at her face and elaborated. " I have something in mind and if you do that I will forget this incident ever happened." she looked at him with suspicion, never give a Slytherin a free boon. But she did not think she would be getting out of this one and if he had already thought of it..

She gave him a strained look and nodded. His smirk now turned positivly evil. Damn that look was not good for her but she had already agreed.

" Kneel before me, kiss my hand and promise you will never again keep something like this from me. Something I might find out accidentaly" bloody evil bastard. This was going to kill her ego and he knew it. Bastard. Her only saving grace was that he said _I might find out accidentaly_. She was the only one who knew where exactly she was from so there was no chance of anyone guessing that.

With that thought in mind she swallowed her dignity and ego and went towards him. He pointed down and she knelt. Her face was burning, she was not happy about this and she would get him back, but for now..

She grasped his outstretched hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it and looked up into his eyes. With as much honesty as she could muster up in that position she promised " I promise not to keep anything like this from you again, nothing you might find out accidentaly."

He gave her a preditory grin and pulled her up by her hand. He then pulled her close and whispered in her ear " And don't you forget it." And with the customary thump on her bum he was gone.

 **Bet you were not expecting that. I was in a loopy mood when I wrote the last part, I actually had something else planned, something that would have made you guys completaly loose your shit but I mellowed down drastically and wrote that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have a few plot twists in the works, so tell me in the review section anything you want further elaborated and answered. I will do it in the next chapter and in the one after that I will throw a spanner in the works.**

 **I will actually take this opportunity to thank anyone who followed, favourited and reviwed. Thanks so much, you will never know how much it means to me, other authors probably come close but never there.**

 **Lots of love :D 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was the Quidditch finals tomorrow, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Zehir was not surprised by that one, some things never change. That was not the problem at all, the problem was that the Slytheirn seeker was in the infirmary thanks to a spell-gone-wrong during Transfiguration the previous team was skeptical that it was an accident but they had no proof and Professor Dumbledore insisted it was an accident.

Tom was furious, he was not fond of the game personally but he was fond of winning, be it the house cup or the Quidditch trophy and so far during his reign as king they had not lost even once. Zehir watched him brood by the fire place the night before the match. It was not a good brood, this was one promised death to anyone who approached.

She found herself levitating her footstool over to where he sat and settled herself in the same way she would be sitting if it was meeting time, exept this time she was facing him. He barely glanced at her before continuing to brood. She just sat there offering support and picked up her book to read.

The owls were barely a month and a half away she was ready of course, but one could never do too much revision. She was currently revising the animation runes and charms. They both did the same thing almost and the runes were the base for the spell.

She was so immersed that she missed the smirk on Tom's face. Later on she would regret and at the same time be thankful that she showed him her skill on her broom. She had not flown her firebolt of course, that broom had not been invented yet, but she did pull of a few Wronski fients.

"Zehir" she looked up and saw him patting the large armrest on his sofa. She got up and sat on it and immediatly his arm came around her waist. He went back to brooding and she after a shrug went back to reading,

"Zehir" ugh what now, she hated being interruped when she was revising and he knew it. She had hexed him the last time he had bothered her when she was revising. He just gave her an amused look and continued bothering her.

"You are playing seeker in tomorrows game." He proclaimed with a finality to his tone.

She gaped at him for a few seconds before glaring "No way Tom, there are plenty of other people you can sacrifice for this one. I was going to try out next year, not jump for the opportunity now." She was not happy with this decision and her glare was proving it. But her argument was weak at best. He knew she wanted to play.

He just gave her waist a squeeze and looked at her with an unimpressed look. "I am giving you a chance to play, you have been bothering me all term with rants on how I should appreciate the game more."

"Still, what makes you think I will help win. We are ahead in points but the Gryffindors have a strong team." Another weak argument, wow Zehir using your brain much. Tom's hand gave her a warning pat and she glowered in return.

"Fine" she growled and made to get of his armrest. She got a praising pat for her efforts and was dragged of to where the Quissitch team was sitting looking murderous.

They saw them approach and gave them a questioning look. Tom pulled her up infornt of him and much like he did when he introduced her as the queen for the first time propelled her in front.

"She is your seeker for tomorrow."

The entire house was stunned at that proclamation. Never was something that Tom did go unnoticed and this one was no exeption. It was not just the Qudidditch team that started questioning them after that, the normally controlled pureblood heirs and heiresses were throwing questions left and rigth at them.

The captain of the team finally spoke up. "Tom normally I would not question you, but in this case I must." Tom nodded and he continued.

"Does she have any experiance what so ever, we are not so desperate, the chances of us winning are slim yes but we can certainly try. And also she is a girl." This was met with even more screaming this time more from the female polpulation.

Zehir looked at Tom and then back at her screaming housemates. She sighed, hooligans.

" _Silencio_ " she silenced the entire house, and not all of them were capable of non verbal spells. They glared at her, or atleast the ones still silenced. The ones who undid the spell merely looked at her in interest. Tom being one of them.

"First of all learn non verble casting, it will save your life one day." She glared back heatedly at her audiance. "I am a woman yes and yet I trumped all exept one of you men at a duel, that should have taught you not to underestimate me. No, well then, let me educate you. I am not to be underestimated, I can ride a broom just as good if not better than all of you." It was true, she was the youngest seeker of the century after all, and she had not lost a single snitch since she started playing.

"I will play tomorrow and we will win. So instead of behaving like a bunch of unruly lion cubs, I suggest you tell me your strategy. Clear." The house was full on gaping now. Usually only Tom spoke and Zehir provided evidence or commented on the solutions, this was the first time she had actually exercised her right as Queen.

The house was not sure what to do now so they continued to gape at her, she heard muffled laughter behind her and turned to find Tom silently laughing but tyring to muffle it. Abrxas was standing next to him shaking his head and Walburga who had quickly become her best friend was giving her a thumbs up.

She then turned her attention back to her crazed house mates and threw up a loud bang to finally get them going. They crambled around like chickens for a bit before finally regaining some sanity and settling down. It had probably been the most undignified scene in pureblood history.

"Now then, how is the strategy looking..." and so saying Zehir sat down with the rest of the Quidditch team leaving the rest of her house to pick themselves up and continue on with their business.

Zehir listened carefully to what the team had planned, it was focused and had a good chance. But the gameplay was focused on the absence of a seeker, they had one now and so they could improve the gameplay further. She made her opinion known.

" Okay listen, taking out the beaters first is a good move, lets do that but the have to be distracted, they will aim the ball back otherwise. So I'll distract the beaters while you can take them out one by one. That way the chasers can focus on their play without having to worry about being taken out by the bludgers. Then take out the keeper and finally the seekers."

The team nodded along and continued planning.

" The opposition chasers are not that great..."

"But Potter is pretty good in terms of being a keeper.."

"That can be handled, his chasers are out of speed because the main one graduated and they have not been able to find a good replacemnt.."

"Okay the plan looks good, if the beater take-out flops and we lose one of ours, focus on protecting our chasers." The final word was given by the captain and they nodded and finished up for the day.

The morning dawned bright and early and wet. The weather was ideal for spotting the snitch which would glisten against the dull background. With this optimistic thought in mind the team made towards breakfast. They were not revealing who their seeker was yet to give them an advantage and so Zehir had eaten earlier with Tom and had already left to change into her uniform.

She had been fitted into one of the uniforms the night before. They team had spent a little time the night before having her model all of their uniforms to see which one would fit her the best. None of them had been perfect fits obviously but she had come pretty close in one of the chasers uniforms and so that one had been shrunk down and adjusted to fit her.

It had been fun actually, all the guys bet on who's she would fit into and surprise surprise Tom won. They had spent a good while just laughing and destressing for the game the next day.

Tom had been the one to go get permission from Slughorn as Slughorn loved him. He had done it without a problem and the plan had been underway. She had been given her number which was 7, ironically. She supposed it was for luck but it was such a familiar number for her that she found it very humerous.

Breakfast finished up quickly after that and the crowd moved towards the stand with a quick speed. The match today was sure to be interesting, one beacuse they expected the Slytherin team to be playing without a seeker and also because they would be out for blood. The sSlytherin team with or without a seeker was a formidable opponent. The captain was ruthless.

The crowds wer buzzing and the teams were in their respective huddles in thier locker rooms. Slughorn had come by earlier and added an extension for Zehir. She was in the huddle with an arom around her teammates as the captain gave his pre match speech.

"Okay ladies and gentleman they played unfair. WILL WE LET THEM WIN?"

"NOOO"

"WILL WE LET THEM GET AWAY?"

"NEVEERR"

"LETS KILL THEM" and with an almighty roar, the team grabbed their brooms and made thier way out of the locker rooms. As they flew out their names were called out for everyone to hear.

" Captain, Keeper Montague, Chaser Benedict, Chaser Gamp, Chaser Diaz, Beater Crabbe, Beater Goyle aannnndd OH MY LADY, THEY HAVE A SEEKER. LETS WELCOME SEEKER SHAAAFFIIIQQQ"

The crowds went nuts after that, no one was expecting slytherin to have found a seeker so quickly let alone one who knew what she was doing. Zehir cackled on her broom and gave a wave to everyone watching. She did a decent dive just to show off a little and flew the circuit with her teammates. The games instructer flew up and gave the usual list of warnings and instructions.

The teams took their positions and got ready. The two captains shook hands and flew into positions.

"Now I want a nice game.. from all of you." The snitch was released and then finally the Quaffle.

"BENEDICT HAS THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES TO DIAZ AND THE Ball GETS PASSED BACK TO GAMP, OOOHH AND SCORE. 1O POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN.." the crowd was screaming, the Gryffindor had the ball now and were passing it back and forth.

Zehir was watching what was happening with a keen eye, when she saw an opening she flew in and disrupted the gryffindor movement and one of the passes went to Gamp and the game was back on.

" A QUICK MOVE FROM THE NEW SEEKER LEAVES THE GRYFFINDORS BAFFLED... AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN. At this rate they are going to have a hard time beating Slytherin.."

The Slytherins were cheering loudly and the Gryffindors were having a hard time believing what was happening, they were booing loud enough to rival the Slytherins cheering.

" AND ONE OF THE GRYFFINDOR BEATERS ARE DOWN .. AND THE OTHER ONE AS WELL OOH THAT MUST HAVE HURT. THE SLYTHERINS ARE OUT FOR BLOOD AND DAMN THAT WAS A GOOD SAVE FROM MONTAGUE."

Zehir was cackling madly from were she was sitting on her broom. She had been playing Quidditch for a while now and she used to play against Draco Malfoy and win. He was not an easy opponent. The opposition now could not defend themsleves and were easy targets for their beaters. The plan was working out. Slytherin just scored another point, they were now 60-20.

Zehir then began circling the stadium looking for the snitch. She saw the Gryffindor seeker seem distracted looking distracted and signaled to Crabbe to take him out.

"OOOF THEIR GOES THE SEEKER. GRYFFINDOR IT IS NOT LOOKING GOOD FOR YOU. AND ANOTHER POINT TO SLYTHERIN MAKING IT 80-30."

Zehir now turned her attention solely to the snitch and kept an eye out. She wanted Slytherin to win by a vast margin andd that was what was going to happen. She saw the snitch out of the corner of her eye and she was off she signaled Goyle to watch her back and he saluted back.

She then went full speed after the snitch. She twisted inbetween the chasers causing them to drop teh ball into Benedict's waiting hands and he blew her a kiss. She waved back and did another dive into the stadium after that. She cahsed the sitch past the stands and saw them cheer for her out of the corner of her eye. She kept her focus though, she could vaguely hear the commentator say that she had seen the sitch but she did not bother.

Another dive, a twist a scraping past the teacher's stands giving Slughorn a wave and winking cheekily at dippit. She the followed the sitch down in a perfect Wronksi Feint and caught the snitch right in the middle of the stadium

"AAANNNDDD SLYTHERIN WINSSSS, BEATING GRYFFINDOR BY A GOOD TWO HUNDERED POINTSSS. SLYTHERIN WINS THE QUIDDITCH TROPHY". The crowd went wild the screaming was reaching an alarming volume, it must have been fun to watch.

She flew to the bottom and was eagerly greeted by her teammates. They lifted her up onto her shoulders and screamed. They were laughing and cheering as loud as all the people from teh stands. Zehir and the rest of the team then went for a final circuit around the pitch. She held the snitch out and got loud cheers as she passed. She flew by the Slytherin stands and saw Tom standing there and smirking at her.

She flew close to him breaking their formation and threw the snitch at him. He caught it and gave her a questioning look. She simply winked at him and blew him a cheeky kiss while she was at it. Laughing at the look on his face she flew back to join her teammates.

They were aughing as well when she joined them. The continued their circuits for a little while longer before finally coming down form the air to go shower and get ready for dinner. Zehie was very happy to finally strip off her sweaty uniform and shower. She took her time and got ready slowly just enjoying the warm water against her skin.

She changed and went out to see the rest of the team waiting for her. As soon as they saw her, their faces lit up and they rushed towards her. She was lifted onto Montague's shoulders with a cheer and they did a little gig on the spot.

She laughed along with them and enjoyed the good mood they were all in, she was passed around from shoulder to arm to shoulder on demand and was quite dissy by the end of it but she was elated.

They then began the walk back to school, she was now on Diaz's shoulders and they were talking about the first stunt they had pulled off.

"How did you think of trying to sabotage their play, you just swooped in and that idiot dropped the ball.." Montague was baffled and happy at the same time, he would definitly use that move in the future.

"I did that move once when I was playing with my friends from home and it worked out well so I tried it again here. And what about you, that dive save you did in the beggining was amazing."

Montague puffed out his chest at the praise he recieved for that move and began pratteling about how he practised that move at home. They were almost at the castle when they spotted the rest of their friends waiting for them. Most of the house had gone inside to eat but most of the court and Montague's latest flame was waiting for them.

Tom spotted her riding on Diaz's shoulder and immediatly walked towards them with a purpose, Abraxas gave a quiet snort and came along behind him with the rest of their company.

"Hey Tom, think I can borrow Zehir now and then, she makes a wonderful co-captain and strategist.." Montague cheekily remarked. His girl gave him a shove in the tummy which made him double up in pain and left the rest of the team in splits.

"But for real though, can we borrow her every once in a while. I know the court and the Team are seperate entities and the court is in no way responsible for the team's losses or triumphs, but she would still make a wonderful asset." This time it was Gamp who spoke up and he was the one who usually decided their plays.

Tom gave the team a look, then the court and finally at Zehir who still had not gotten down. It was the last part that finalised it though.

"No, like you said the team and the court are seperate and that has how it has been. She can help you out of course but only if you are missing a player." The team deflated a bit but perked up at the end. He looked at Zehir and thought back to the cheeky kiss she had blown him.

"Can I have my queen back now." He intensified his glare at Diaz who then quickly scrambled to get her off his shoulder and pass her back to Tom much to the amusement of their audience. Tom smirked and made a great show of putting his arm around her.

Zehir did not notice though, she was thinking of the way he had said His Queen. Hee hee yes, that was amazing. She did notice however when he began leading her back to the castle for dinner and she almost tripped beause she was spaced out. Tom being the bastard he was went on to remark on how _his queen_ was suddenly so clumsy. Damn it.

 **I know that it is a bit short but I felt it was a good way to end it.**

 **So what did you guys think, was is good or bad. Please let me know. Also for the next chapter let me know what you want to see. I have over 300 people following this story and that is amazing so please let me know what you want to see and I will try to fit in as many requests as possible.**

 **Shout out to** _ **yunauchii**_ **for your criticism, I took it into consideration. I hope this chapter was better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pls read authors note.**

 **Disclaimer**

Chapter 8.

It was once again time for one of Professor Slughorn's parties. Zehir had a few things planned for this one as it would be the last one before they had their Owls. She had two things planned actually, one was to ask Tom Riddle to stay at her place over the summer and the second was to completaly humiliate Dumbledore.

She had originally planned to just prank him a few time and really roll the ball game next year but at the rate he was going, she was going to have to do something big. This was because the last time they had had Transfiguration, he had not only ignored all the Slytherins including her but had also implied that the only reason Tom was with her was because she was a single female with lots of money and he was looking for an easy way to the top.

Now anyone who even remotly knew Tom Riddle could tell you that he was not that kinds. He was a hard worker and had always been a hard worker. What was implied was very insulting and Tom had not spoken to her for nearly a whole day after that. That is until she had gone and bashed some sense into him.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Tom had been holed up in his room almost all day, it was a Saturday and they were supposed to have made themselves available in the library. Zehir knew that Tom needed his space after what Dumbles had said the previous day but ignoring responsibilities was not done. So she was on her way, stomping along the Slytherin dormies to the room that hosted the object of her ire.

She knocked on the door once she had reached, basic curtsey, something he had never granted her.

"Come in" the voice inside was surprisingly calm, the mask was being utilized to its fullest.

She she entered and found him sat on his desk chair with a book in his hand. Now had she not been fluent in parsletongue she would not have noticed, but being who she was, she clearly saw that the book in his hand was upside down. Caught you.

"Hello Tom, care to tell me why you are holed up here, the King was missed in the library." That seemed to shock him out of his stupor at having her in his room. He sighed and put his book down.

"Close the door, Zehir please." He said please, okay this was deep. "I lost track of time, I was reading and that book was really fascinating. Now Zehir was even more pissed, he was lying to her. To her.

"Tom had I been anyone else I would have believed you, but I can read parsletongue remember." He blinked at her and then put on a smile.

"That page had a spell on it that was written at the bottom, it is a handwritten book" again, had she been anyone else she would have fallen for that one, because it was exactly what Tom would do.

"Tom earlier I was pissed but now I am insulted." She glared at him to prove her point. He gave her an innocnet look and went to sit on the bed. She did not move from her spot by the door. Not even when he patted his bed in invitation.

"Tom you take more liberties with me than you do with any other pureblood lady, infact you treat me like we are betrothed or engaged and I allow you to do so. I also do not allow anyone else to treat me the way you do. But asking me to sit on your bed after you ignore me for a whole day then proceed to lie to me twice is not done. I cannot tolerate that." She was now just upset. They had known each other for more than four and a half months now.

He looked at her with a guilty look and finally dropped tha act, the comment on how he treated her must have woken him up as he finally moved. He got up and came towards her. He stopped a hair's breath away and began speaking.

"You are right." He was admitting she was right, miracles do happen. "I have taken many liberties with you, hell I do not even knock on your door anymore. And yes I have been ignoring you." He admitted it, shockingly enough.

He then sighed and pulled her close by her waist. " This is not something I do with everyone. I am glad you understood that but can we move from this spot before I continue my explanation." He looked pleadingly at her, or as close to pleading as he could get.

"You have not explained anything yet, you have just admitted two things" he gave her another look and his hand slowly inched downwards. "Fine" she grumbled. He was making an effort, probably for the first time with a person.

He led them towards the bed, where he had originally wanted them sat and she had refused. Not she let herself be pushed down to lay flat on her stomuch and watched as he climed on the other side. He leaned againt the headboard to face her and put one arm behind his head. Zehir propped her face up on one hand and looked at him expectantly.

He looked away from her face and began. "You by now know how hard I work for everything. Everyone knows. It is not easy coming from an orphanage and it is not easy facing polished Slytherin purebloods and coming up on top, especially as a mudblood with no backing. So I worked and I worked hard, I made it." At this point he stopped and looked at Zehir as if to make sure she was listening and she understood. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"All was as always and then you waltzed in after a particularly rough winter I might add. You waltzd in and swept me off my feet to be honest. I was shocked, you did not judge and you gave me a fair chance. I did not have to work to get you." He stopped and looked for a moment as though he could not believe what he was saying. He then finally faced her and placed a hand on her head.

She loved it when someone did that, she always had and Tom had recently discovered that. "Your magic was intoxicating and it played so well with mine. I took you for granted, as something that will always be there no matter what and I treated you differently to others. This is because you are different. I cannot treat you how I would treat, say, Walburga." He was petting her at this point and she did not mind in the slightest. She had put her head down now and was listening to him with her eyes closed.

"So when Dumbledore commented that a person of your stature was a good way to the top for a person of my background, no matter how off handed, it did not sit right with me. You are mine. Let me be clear about that." She looked up sharply at that but he pushed her back down and went back to petting her.

"Do not mistake me, I did not mean mine as in pet, I meant mine as in mine. No definition or conditions." She relaxed a bit even though she was not entirely satisfied.

"So his comment made me upset and I did not want to face you or anyone thinking you would think the worst of me. Stupid move I know, I really should have known. I am claiming temporary insanity." He chuckled and looked down at her with a fond smile.

"I really should have known, you are mine and you know it and you understand it. Dumbledore would not have even grazed you skin. So I would like to apologise for my temporary insanity." He stopped petting her. It was her move.

Well there was nothing that you could say to that but there were things you could do. They were not a couple yet and they would not get there for a bit. But they both understood that their relationship behind doors was unconventional. She simply leaned up and gave him a loving kiss on his cheek and instead of putting her head back on the bed she put it on his chest.

She could feel him relax under her, she impatiently poked him and he went back to petting her with a chuckle.

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Now though, they were in a much better place, not as much in terms of problems. So she was preparing to humiliate Dumbledore and she was planning her outfit for the event. She was not sure which she was more exited for.

The outfit maybe. It was a dress but it was so risque, that it may not have been acceptable during her time, let alone in the thirties. It was a couture peice and it was damn expensive and it was beautiul no doubt, but it was very risky. She was gonna wear it.

The dress was a beautiful black lace peice. It was cut in the same way that all dresses were cut during the thirties but the make up of the dress was very different. The top half was divided into two designs, the right side was made of thick lace patterns allowing a small amount of skin to show, the left side however was completaly netted. Thinly netted, which meant that you could basically see the entire of her left breast.

There was a small lace swirl that ended just above her nipple, but you could still see her entire left side. The dress was held together by a thin lace sash at the waist in a lose knot. Now the bottom of the dress fell loosley and flared out in the back to form a small train. This was again entirly made of lace swirls. The back of her dress was made of net so her back was on show and from wait down it was plain black silk. The entire piece had silver gemstone working in it.

She was planning on wearing it with black lace flats and her hair up done. If she did not wear heels she would come up to Tom's collor bone and that was a good enough hight for what she wanted to accomplish that day.

Anyway she had to get ready soon or else she would be late again. She did not mind a red bum, but she did not want everyone else to see that. The dress would definitly show atleast a hint.

So she jumped in the shower and made preperations for her extreamly risque dress. She used all the grooming spells and waxing spells she knew. She made sure her chest was heaving and the tip was nice and red against her fair skin and got out.

She then pulled on her uderwear and sat in front of the mirror to groom the rest of her. Her hair was not supposed to be a highlight today, so she pulled it up into a bun and pinned it away, her face was also very minimal. Strong eyeliner and basic light pink gloss. She needed to appear as pale and glowy as possible to really pull of the dress.

She then slipped on the dress and her shoes and looked at the mirror. She looked amazing, like drop dead gorgeous. She could not have done this in her time, Hermione would have freaked and Ron would have goggled at her making Hermione even more jelous. But here she could. She gave her nipple one last pinch to make sure it stayed red and deemed herself ready.

The door opened right on que, and in stepped Tom, he had transfigured his robes into a intense black again and had worn a white shirt and a green tie. His robes were held togther at the waist with a faux diamond brooch. He looked amazing as always. Now he had only seen the back of her dress and he was already gaping. Now for the front. She turned around and promptly burst out laughing when his mouth fell open and he gasped.

He was just staring at her for a good five minutes, racking his eyes up and down unbelievigly. Only when Zehir saw that they were going to be late did she snap him out of it by calling him.

"Tom, done staring." She had a playful tone to her voice and she giggled when the response came.

"Huh what." He blinked dazed for a second before coming back. "Zehir you look... um uh.. ama.. amazing" he ended lamely but she knew she had succeeded when he was left speechless for a few minutes.

He frowned though after that, "But are you allowed to wear something so revealing. Is it not against dress code. Some people may even call you a harlot." He looked worried now. Zehir sighed and came close to him.

"I looked it up Tom dear, there is no dress code for Slughorn's parties. And this dress I got in Hogsmede, extrealy expensive and one of a kind yes. But it is acceptable, I was assured of this by the designer. Apparently the ladies wanted an acceptable way to rebel, so she created something that was technically covering from neck to ankle, just that the material is shear." Tom shook his head at this and pulled her close.

"Then I suppose, the harlot comments wont come?"

"Oh no those will definitly come, they just wont affect me is all. After all I did not wear this for them, I wore it for me." She then looked up at him through her eyelashes and finished her statement. "And for someone else." she had to catch herself from cackling madly when he basically growled.

She was yanked so into his chest. "And who might that other person be?" this was asked in a deadly voice whispered into her ear. She pulled back and looked at him before cheekily replying,

"You." The smirk that came onto his face after that was so smug Zehir almost regretted it. But she did not.

"Well then, we must show of then, should we not."

The duo then strutted out of her room and into the Slytherin common room. The whole court was waiting, this being the last party of the year, they were showing a united front. You could have heard pins drop, it was so silent. The entirety of their audience was stunned with her entrance, right up until Walburga opened her mouth.

"No fair, I wanted that dress. I knew it was being made and went down especially to get it for today." She then gasped and playfully glared at Zehir, "You were the witch in white that out bid me weren't you." Zehir's shark like grin was all the answer she needed.

Walburga huffed "Atleast one of us got it and not one of the ponces from the other houses. Now that I truly would not have been able to take ." A few chukles were heard across the room at that. Tom stepped forward with her on his arm and began leading them towards the room in which the party was being hosted.

This being the last one, Professor Slughorn had a very long guest list. The faculty were also being invited. The room was done more lavishly as well, sadly though since the Grindelwald war had picked up they had no special invitees.

The group caused many gasps as they entered together, but none more than the power couple leading them. Like Tom had said in the very beggining, there had been rumors of a wild romance that spread but the duo had stayed above it.

The crowd was mixed, most of them looked jelously at the couple but there were a few that looked at them in awe and adoration. The group looked over all of them.

They did not stay together for long though, as soon as the impacy had been felt they broke of to go great people while the King and Queen went to greet the host. Slughorn being a formal Slytherin court member himself new of the dynamics and who held the post each year.

The Professor held back a smirk at the look on Dumbledore' face when he caught the entrance. The rage was so barely concealed. He also saw the hidden look of longing that he cast at the couple. Now that disgusted Slughorn. No matter how liberal the Wizarding world was with age, lusting after students was not done. Which was why he _accidentaly_ elbowed Dumbledore causing him to stop drooling.

He turned to greet the duo that had walked up to them,

"Good evening Professors, we hope you are having a good time and we thank you for inviting us here." Zehir spoke. Smiling politely from where she was nestled against Tom.

"Yes of course my dear, and le me be one of the first here to compliment you on your appearence." Professor Slughorn returne. Dumbledore merely nodded.

Tom then struck up a conversation with Professor Slughorn about a potion that he had read on, it was not something Zehir or Dumbledore were familiar with so they were listening in attentivly. This gave Zehir the time necessary to begin her revenge. She cast one of the twins spell on Dumbledore.

Now this spell was keyword activated. Everytime the man said something negetive about Slytherin he would change. His beard would change colours or his hair would fall of, grow long, his skin could change. Many things would happen. And this spell could only be countered when the counter spell was cast, and this Zehir would only do when they came back for their next year.

Now beacuse Zehir cast this spell non verbaly and wandless, there wa no magical residue and it could not be traced back to her. This was stage one. Stage two would be in the newspapers the next day. Tom did not know of this plan though. So she was exited to see his face the next day.

The conversation finally concluded when it was time for dinner. Professor Slughorn happily announced the start of the feast and moved on to sit down. The placements as usual put both Zehir and Tom at the head table with Abraxas and a few others. Also at their table was the headmaster and Dumbledore as deputy.

Conversation flowed freely and there were not any troubles. Tom had his left hand high on her thigh and was eating with the other. She was enjoying herself. The food was good, the conversation was good and the company was good as well. Then came the first of her fireworks.

"Now Horace, I know how you feel about your Slytherins, but statistically they have been the ones to do most damage to the school. Not only that, they also practise more Dark Magic than regulated by the ministry." He stopped after that as though re thinking something.

Now the game would be up if he realised that bad mouthing Slytherins caused changes so Zehir had added another feature, she had cast a altered notice me not on him, so he would only notice the chnages when he was ooking for them and he would not see them right away. This was he would not know what the trigger is but anyone who was smart enough would catch on.

"Albus that is ridiculous, simply because my house had won the cup the past few years does not mean you have to be this petty." Horace replied condecendingly. And suddenly Dumbledore's beard turned orange, it matched his garish robes.

The entire table suddenly started snickering. Tom was blinking owlishly, and then he too began snickering. Everyone but Dumbledore was snickering and giggling away helplessly and the man was unable to understand why. He looked around cluelessly before he noticed the colour of his beard. Then his face matched the colour. It was hilarious.

"It was one of you Slytherins was it not, you could not handle teasing could you?" he glared accusingly at the few Slytherins present. It did not help that only the creme de la creme were present. Slughorn bristled at the implication.

"Albus that is a bit much, anyone could have done that. Why one of the best pranksters are present at this table" just then spots appeared on Dumbledore's nose.

Now even the toughest nuts cracked up laughing. This was because of the implication that he had said earlier. The old man was fuming now, some one had given him a mirror. Tom was chuckling helplessly next to Zehir.

" I demand their wands be checked, how dare they insult me in a gathering like this. Normally I do not mind pranks but this is unnaceptable." He growled lunging across the table to where Tom sat.

To say Horace was displeased was an understatement. First the old man had lusted after his students now he was claiming they had commited a prank that anyone could have done and on top of that was overreacting. Horace had been up in arms when he had heard of the slght Dumbledore had caused against his star, and had kept quiet at all the insults his Slytherins had faced under him but this was his breaking point.

"Enough Dumbledore, enough. If you continue like this then I will take back my invitation to this party and you will be ejected by the wards. This is a simple matter of a prank, you are acting as though a serious crime has been commited." He positivly growled.

Headmaster Dippet realising that he must intervene at this point put his hand up. "Like Horacs says, calm down Albus, this is a prank. Your Gryffindors have done them often enough. Behave yourself." He then turned to everyone sitting at the table.

"Everyone, I apologise on my deputy's behalf.." he did not get to finish as Dumbledore by then had started squaking about how if they were not guilty then they would not mind getting their wands checked. Zehir was internally cackling.

"Albus this is crossing the limits.." Dippet was once again interrupted this time by Horace,

"Fine, but you will give my Slytherins an apology when they prove you wrong, give me your wands." The last part was adressed to the three Slytherins sitting at the table.

Zehir handed hers over with a hint of hesitation for the show, Abraxas and Tom followed. Tom's hand was grasping her thigh tightly, to the point of it being almost painful, but she did not mind. He needed the comfort.

Slughorn grasped her wand first, "Priori Incantatum" and out jumped a locking charm, the one she had cast on her door, then jumped a grooming spell. Now that made her blush a bit, then followed a series of spells meant to hold hair in place. Her wanded was handed back to her by an embaressed Slughorn and the rest of the table just stared.

Next went Tom's wand. That was very simple, it just showed a locking charm, a simple hair charm and a few other shoe polishing spells. His wand was given back as well. Finally Abraxas' wand. That showed the same locking spell that Zehir used and then a torrent of hair spells. His wand was given back as well and Zehir cast a amused glance at Abraxas.

"Happy Dumbledore, happy. You got what you wanted, now apologise."

Dumbledore spluttered for a bit before sighing, he did not have much of a choice, "I apologise for accusing you" it was pretty terrible but he did it.

Slughorn looked at them smugly and the headmaster sighed, "Now that this nonsense is over with" an he was interrupted again.

"How come only our wands were checked and not the other houses, this is very unfair and my father will hear about this." When Abraxas said this it took her everything she had to not burst out laughing, she instead hid her grin behind her goblet and looked on.

"I quite agree professor, why was my fiance's wand checked and none of ther others, this is extreamly unfair." Amaia who had been quietly fuming up until then spoke up. Once she did so did the members from the other houses including Charlus Potter from Gryffindor who saw the look Dorea gave him.

The teachers then had no choice but to check every wand and issue an apology to each of them. This took up a better part of their evening as there were many students present. Only the head table was checked. And after that there were no complains. Slughorn noting this and the fact that most had finished eating calmy stood up and declared the dance floor open.

Immediatly Amaia dragged Abraxas of and Dorea joined them for Charlus. Then the rest of the room paired up as well. Zehir was watching all this in fascination until there was a tap on her shoulder and she was led of by a very smug Tom Riddle. He was just happy to have the most beautiful witch of the evening on his arm and Zehir was not going to spoil his fun.

They started off with the waltz as usual, cheerfully commenting on the other dancers and what not, then moved on to the cha cha and the salsa. At one point Tom had to pass her on and made his displeasure at that very clear.

A few more dances later she was back with him and it was the last dance of the evening. She was slow dancing, most of the couples were too tired by this point to attempt a proper ball room number so they were just swaying along with the music.

"hey Tom I wannted to as you something." She had his head resting on his chest. It was the best moment. She hoped he did not get offended.

"what is it?" she felt him stiffen.

"I was wondering, what are you doing over the holidays?" she decided to let him guess what was realy happening.

"I will be going back to my lodgings for the holidays, what sort of question is that?" that backfired spectacularly. She pushed her face further into his chest and spoke,

"Well I was wondering if.." she could not get it out, why could she not get it out?

A hand cupped her face and lifted it up to look into dark blue "Spit it out Zehir, how bad can it be,?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomehomewithme" there she spat it out. She then heard chuckling, he knew what she was upto. Stupid bastard. She glared at him, the effect was ruined as her face was still in his hands.

"You are going to have to be more clear than that." Damn that smirk.

"I was wondering if you will come home with me for the holidays?" there happy now, stupid smug bastard.

"Well my dear why did you not say so?" then seeing the cute glare intensify, spoke again "i would love to."

 **Aanndd that is a wrap. Now there are a few things I want to mention..**

 **Firstly that dress, it actually exists and the description is how the model wore it, it is a legit late twenties early thirties gown. I was not able to get information on the designer but I know for a fact it legit exists.**

 **Secondly how fast do you guys want their relationship to progress, intimatly I mean. The rating is m and I feel five months is a good time after which one month of dating is good. But id anyone objects let me know..**

 **Thanks, I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Their OWLS were here and everyone was freaking out. The Slytherins had barely left their dorms exept to eat and go to the library, they were even skipping some of the useless classes, infact none of them had been seen in either the history of magic classes or the transfiguration class. Most of them were proficiant in potions so they had not been seen there either. The ravenclaws had turned into library dwellers and the other teo houses were generally having panic attacks at random moments.

Zehir was not doing much different, she and Tom were attending most of the classes, they skivved of transfiguration and history but never missed any of the others. They had been snapping at each other and grilling each other with quizzes at random moments. They had all the same classes and the same extras so they studied a lot togther, others would join in but whenver the tention increased the would scurry away.

But they were finaly here and the tention was at its maximum. Nobody even tried to socialise anymore, they studied on their own or in their own already created study groups. And no one even dared go near the King and Queen. There was even a bet going on on who would score higher than the other and in which class. That was the only silver lining to the torture they were going through.

The fifth years dreaded their newts and the seventh years were dreading waking up in the moring if they even went to sleep. But today was Sunday and the shit storm started the next day and every one was pumping up. Even the most desperate where at a point where they could lift their necks up from their books.

Speaking of the King and Queen, they were in Zehir' room, revising. They had decided that Tom's room was out of the question as everyone walked in as and when they pleased. Atleast in the Girls dormies the boys would think twice before coming inside. They could have warded their doors but Abraxas and Orion were experts in wards and pulled apart anything that they put togther.

"Properties of Moonstone, go" Tom threw at Zehir from where he was lounging on her couch. She had added a nice soft squishy couch in her room and he was utilising it to its fullest.

Zehir immediatly listed of the ten most important points before shooting back at him, "difference between clockwise and counter clockwise stirring?"

"Clockwise makes potions thicken and bubble depending on speed and counter clockwise maked the potion ingrediants bind and sizzle again depending on speed. There are other factors that influence this process like number of stirs and the temprature of the potion, ingrediants etc. But the independent difference is the above satement." He spouted of like a pro before flipping through his notes for a good question.

He looked up smirking when he found what he was looking for, " Give five potions in which monkshood is used and give two other names for the plant."

Zehir could only thank Snape before answering, "Monkshood is also called aconite and Wolfsbane..."

This went on for a little while longer before both of them decided to call it quits. They had been at it the whole day with little fifteen minute breaks for food and one half hour nap inbetween. They had done the previous years paper, which had been sent to Zehir by Abel on her request and found the questions reletivly simple.

It was now nearing one and their exam was at nine the next day, if they went to sleep now they could sleep till seven and spend an hours getting ready and eating before going to the hall. That was a good amount of sleep in Zehirs opinion.

"Alright Tom, see you in the morning." She walked Tom upto her door and sent him on his way with a kiss on his cheek goodnight. He returned the gesture before stalking of. Zehir was exhausted by then and and had just enough energy to change and crash.

She did not feel Fontane slithering up and cuddling around her or here Tom come back for his book. He gave her a soft smile and pulled the covers around her a bit better and left with one last look.

The next morning pressed and dressed Zehir was waiting in the common room for a few more people to wake up so that they could go to the great hall togther. Soon enough Walburga came down and the two were checking their bags one last time when the boys came down. They looked perfect as usual but you could tell that there was a tiredness behind their eyes.

The group then walked down up to the great hall for their breakfast and what a sight it was. The Ravenclaws had books seemingly attatched to them. The puffs were breathing heavinly and rocking back and forth, some looked like they were about to have a panic attack and the Gryffindors were not doing much better. The Slytherind felt the same its just they hid it wayyy better.

Breakfast was a simple ordeal, nobody could stomuch anything much and the houseelves sensing this had sent up a huge rack of toast and a lot more porridge than usual. People just lumped themsleves toast and jam or plain toast and miserebly chewed on it. There was literally no conversation. Occasionly someone would mutter something under their breath but that was it.

Sooon enough the meal was over and everyone was asked to clear out so that the tables could be arranged for the exam. The students waited together in groups all pale and most sweating out their body weights.

At sharp nine they were called in and asked to sit accarding to house and alphebetically. Zehir was seated behind Tom with the blacks in a line in the front. They were given the papers and the exams began. They had been given self inking quills with anti cheating charms and fresh parchment provided by the ministry.

The paper itself was reletivly easy in Zehir's opinion. It was really long but easy. She was scribbling away and everyone around her was doing the same. Some people were scratching their heads and biting their quills, others were muttering away under their breath.

She finished her paper just as the bell was wrung and the answer scripts floated back to the front. It seemed nearly everyone had done the same as people were just putting down their quills and beggining to massage their hands.

"That is the end of your written part for your Potions paper, please come back by three o clock for your practicals part. Thank you and good luck." As soon as the examiner said those words there was a mad rush for the door. Zehir did not even bother getting up, she waited patiently for all the impatient people to leave, for Tom to get up and hold out his hand. Only then did she get up and swing her bag onto her shoulder.

They walked out quickly leading the other Slytherins out to wait for the great hall to be put straight again so that they could have lunch. This was done quickly and before they knew it they were tucking into their lunches with renewed optimism. Conversation flowed freely now as opposed to howit was earlier that day.

"What do you think they will ask for the practical part. We have learnt so many over the years and if they ask something as simple as boil cure I will be beyond irritated." Zehir's train of thought was interrupted by Amaia who had joined them for lunch.

She smiled at the girl and added, " I think they will ask for a potion that involves all the tricks, like maybe the base for the draught of living death. They wont ask for the whole potion obviously, but the base is possible." Amaia nodded along and turned back to her lunch.

"Will all of us get the same potion or will we be asked different things?" someone else piped up.

"I think we all get the same things, its only in charms and transfiguration we each get different questions because we have different examiners. Or maybe they will have two potions and they will give them out alternativly." Tom answered this one.

The conversation continued much along the same line and Zehir tuned out after that, she was fixed on her salad and the hand that was slowly stroking up and down her thigh, sometimes being cheeky enough to slip a little under her skirt but never crossing limits.

Their potions parcticals was not very simple, they had so many things to do and there was an examiner constantly standing next to them and that made some people clautrophobic. And some of them even asked a few questions. But all things considered, Zehir thought she had done fairly well.

Slughorn had been prancing around the whole time, talking to all the examiners pointing certain students out, just being himslef really. The thing was that Tom got a few contacts out of the situation as some apprentices were there as well, they had come with thier masters.

Anyway day one of exams were over. All they had to do now was to go get dinner, revise a little and sleep. The groaning and moaning students scrambled their way back into the great hall for dinner and ate whatever was infront of them. Zehir as usual made Tom his cup of tea and grabbed a warm milk with honey for herself. She chomped down her dinner and went back to the dorms without waiting for anyone.

She wanted a shower before she had to revise for the next day, so she had left quickly. They had arithmacy the next day and it was an evening exam. So she had time. She quickly hopped in the shower and rinsed of. A nice warm shower did wonders for her temrament and she came out refreshed and ready to hit the books.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and paired it of with a white cami. She found her robe and pulled that on as well, and tying her hair up she walked back into her room for her revision. It was around eight in the evening now and if she started she would be done with most of it by one and could sleep in the next morning before finishing of the rest of it.

"So what shall we start with." Zehir did not even jump at Tom's voice. He had done the same as her apparently and was sat on her bed in his robe. She gave him a smile and sat at her desk.

"I think we will work out all the base derivations first as that will take the longest and then do formula revision. If we finish that and the conditions by one, we can look over the important questions in the morning." Zehir listed of ticking them of her fingers.

Tom nodded "Sounds like a plan. Lets start with the derivations for combinations and then go to the splits."

The two then pulled out seperate peices of parchment and began. They continued on without a break for almost two hours, stopping for a sip of water here and there but that was it. Finally Tom was done with the derivations and looked up to find Zehir still bent over hers.

"What are you still doing, I finished mine." He looked over questioningly. She gave him a sheepish smile and responded, " I drew one wrong rune in the final step so my answer was off by a few points. But I fixed it." She added quickly in the end.

He gave her a droll look and walked over to see which rune it was. It was the most important rune in the equation. If anyone had used that they would have been ashed in a matter of seconds. He knew that she very well knew that.

"What in the world possesed you to draw that rune." When he saw her open her mouth to give him some shit excuse he went for her again, " Don't you give me _it was a small mistake,_ that mistake could have killed someone and you know it."

"I know, I'm just" she seemed at a loss for words for a minute, "I am just tired." And that was the truth, the shower had revived her no doubt but it was superficial. And as it turns out she was actually exhausted.

Tom sighed, "I think we will do the rest of it orally, the formula derivations we know of the top of our head, there is no urgent need to write it down and the conditions are simple. So what we'll do is say the formulae out orally and then the conditions and sleep." Seeing her starting to protest he shushed her and continued.

" We will wake up earlier tomorrow and do the rest." It was an order not a suggestion and Zehir nodded along. She could not do much more anyway. And so that was what they did. They recited everything and an hour later they saw Zehir basically asleep on Tom's shoulder as they spoke the last of it.

He gave her a once over before deciding that enough was enough and pushed her off. She grumbled a little and muttered something that sounded vaguely like the formula for combination, he had to smile at that.

"Zehir, come on get up." He said shaking her softly. To be honest he was quite knackered as well, if his girl did not get up then she would have a guest staying with her for the night. She muttered some more vague formulae and hissed something in parsletongue. She was completaly out of it. Tom sighed.

"Zehir, get up." No response.

He gave up. He gently lifted her of his shoulder and put her down properly on the bed. He then pulled of her slippers and pulled the covers over her. He was about to pull her hair free when Fontane hissed angrily at him. He smiled at the over protective snake.

Casting a nox around the room he quietly left, he would wake sleeping beauty in the morning. He did the same thing she would have done if she was awake. Stripped of his outer robe, ran a brush through his hair and crashed, dead to the world. Everything could wait till the morning.

The next day morning the entire house overslept by a good one hour. At eight in the morning you could see some of the most pristine purebloods running around like headless chiken and what a sight it was. It stayed within the house though, nobody was even remotly stupis enough to even speak of it outside.

Tom on the other hand did oversleep but he did not behave like a chiken, instead he got dressed and went stright to his girl's room. She was asleep no surprise there. She had been extra snappy for almost three weeks now and it was driving him insane. The day after the last slug club party had been the one. She looked at the paper almost eagerly and then fell flat. He wanted the reason but she refused to tell him.

She had gotten better though, but she was still not happy. He wondered if that day would be any better and shook her slowly. She grumbled and rolled over, he shook her a little more forcefully, same reaction.

He gave up, the last shake had served to make her snuggle up even more. Last resort. He gave her one harsh swat, she jerked up wand in hand and spell on the tip of her tongue. He shook his head and called out.

"Huh, whaa?" she slurred.

"Zehir Laila Shafiq." Full name, that should get her moving and it did.

"Oh good morning, did I oversleep.. of course I did." The last part was muttered under her breath. Tom gave her a mockk severe look after that and that made her jump up and rush into her bathroom.

He took that time to set up the work they needed to finish that day so that they could start as soon as they got back from breakfast. Just as he was finishing Zehir stumbled out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a bun. She came over and collapsed on her desk chair.

"Can we eat breakfast here please?" Tom did not know how she planned to do but nodded along anyway. Zehir dropped her head back.

"Kitty" she called out, and her personal house elf popped into the room. "Can you bring breakfast for the both us please, something simple should do.

"yes mistress Kitty will be doing so." And the little elf popped away.

"This way we can start our revision earlier, we need to make up for lost time since I was so out of it yesterday." She said. Toms shook his head.

"You have been out of it for almost three weeks now, ever since the Slughorn dinner party to be honest. Care to tell me why or are we going to pretend like its nothing." He deadpaned, he almost lost it when Zehir looked up like a deer caught in headlights but held it in.

"It is not a very big thing, its just that one of my plans got derailed because Grindelwald chose that moment to make an appearence. I wanted something done and that failed spectacularly. Now I have to wait for the holidays before trying again." She huffed. Her article would have ruined both Dumbledore and Grindelwald in one swoop, but that was not meant to be. The prophet had not even opened her letter.

"In any case, I will not let it affect my work any longer, shall we?" the last was spoken with a look in Tom's direction and he nodded and sat down. He could deal with his Queen being a little moody. She just needed to know the limits.

 **This chapter was not as great as it could have been, but I am very busy right now and will be for another two weeks and I did not want to leave you hanging. So for now deal with this terribe chapter, the next one will be better.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 .

The rest of their Owls progressed almost the same way. Zehir and Tom had all the same classes but Tom was doing independent study for divination and Zehir was doing it for care of magical creatures so on those days alone the both of them were forced to study independently.

Tom was a little off, he did not know where exactly he and Zehir stood in terms of their relationship. They were definetly not a regular set of friends neither were they at a point of courting, the way they behaved, they were basically engaged. They did not kiss of course and he did not sleep in her bed but that was about it, they did everything else. For Morgana's sake, he was going to be spending summer alone with her. That was not normal behavior.

He did not like not knowing, he absolutely hated it. He was going to fix that today, it was the last of their exams. They had their independent study in the morning and charms practicas in the evening so as soon as they were done he was going to talk to her.

With that thought in mind he got dressed and went down to the common room to wait for his queen, she always came down five minutes after him giving him the chance to scout out their surroundings and understand the vibes.

"Good morning Tom." And there she was, right on cue.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. "Ready for your paper, it is the ony one we are doing seperetly." He said as he began leading her out.

"Oh yes, the paper is not that hard if you know your animals properly, I had the Professor show me a few during my spare time and so I have a bit more hands on knowlage..."

She continued to ramble about the various animals she had learned about all the way to the great hall and Tom found that he did not mind. He learnt a lot from her ramblings. They sat down for breakfast and Tom began loading his plate, he was handed his cup of perfectly made tea and he took a sip and sighed happily.

Zehir by then was sucked into a conversation with Walburga who was also doing the paper on care and they were scruntinising a few of the facts that they had learnt, it was cute the way she wold wrinkle her nose and argue every time she and Walburga would clash.

"So Tom." Abraxas began, "What are you doing this summer?" it was a question he always asked, ever since he had found out that Tom came from an orphanage. Tom twirled his spoon in his tea and answered.

"I am staying at Shafiq cottage with Zehir." Since Abraxas was the only one involved in the conversation he could speak freely and he was the only one to see the look of understanding on his face.

"So are you two?" he asked hesitantly as though afraid to cross some line.

Tom shook his head, "I don't know for sure yet, I plan on speaking to her today about it."

"Well then I wish you luck." Abraxas smiled and Tom nodded his head in thanks.

He hoped things went well too. Just because the chances of everything going to shit was low did not mean that his story would have a happy ending. With that thought in mind he waved his Queen off as she left for her exam and left a little while later to another part of the castle.

The exam itself was very simple, just the properties of various kinds of tea leaves and the theory behind using a crystal ball, his only doubt was how he had done the predictions themselves, that was always a hit or miss not matter how good you were at theory.

He was coming down the spiral staircase talking to Orion about their exam when he spotted Abraxas and Amaia coming in the same direction and Zehir trailing along behind them. His face spilt into a smile that he himslef was not aware of. This did not go unnoticed by his companion who shot a questioning look at Abraxas.

Abraxas shook his head and Orion did not speak out loud. Instead when the group joined together in the middle, he went and stood next to Zehir himself, just to test the boundries, so to speak and he walked her all the way to the great hall. He could feel Tom's glare the entire way there. Zehir caught on to what he was upto and happily took his arm when he held it out to her.

She gave him a discrete wink and squeezed the arm she was holding on to. They giggled a little just to add fuel to the fire and walked a little ahead of the rest of their group.

When they came to the great hall, people were shocked to see her hanging of someone else's arm and not Tom's. The fact that it was Orion Black, Heir Black also added to the stir they were causing. They were enjoying it though, they were having fun causing the stir.

When they actually sat down though, Orion sat next to Walburga and was explaining to his betrothed what he was doing and that forced Zehir to sit next to Tom. Damn she thought, she was hoping to tease him for a little while longer. Anyway it was fun while it lasted.

She sat down next to Tom and she could feel the doom and gloom oozing from him, it was so funny. She had never experienced anything like this. They had known each other for a little more than five months and even thought they had barely been apart during those months was it really enough for him to be that possesive.

From the squeeze around her waist, which was sure to leave bruises, yes apparently it was.

"How did your exam go?" she asked, starting of on a general note.

"It was fine, nothing note worthy, the questions were mostly straight forward and what I expected." He answered, that was more than she had hoped for.

"That is good then?" she asked just to make sure, he nodded and shoveled food into his mouth. That was the end of that conversation then.

When she was done, she got up to go back to her dorm to take a nap before she had to go for her charms exam, she was not worried about charms she could do it in her sleep and besides she had practiced a lot on the weekend. They could throw anything at her and she would ace it. It may sound a little over confident but she was sure of herself.

Just as she began moving Tom slottled himself next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. And suddenly she realised how much she had hated Orion's arm anywhere near her. So suddenly everything was alright with the world.

"Forgiven me then?" she asked a little on the cheeky side.

Tom laughed, "Oh my dear, I am not even close. What was that about anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing, Orion was coming the same way and decided that he wanted a conversation with me and so we jabbered all the way to the great hall." She answered not sure where the conversation was going.

By then they had reached the common room and Zehir moved to go up to her room to catch that cat nap. Usually at this point Tom would seperate from her and they would meet up again whenever they decided their revision time. It was different this time, he followed her up.

"Tom?" she called questioningly. He just smiled at her and came into the room along with her.. she let him, they had not done this before.

she chucked her bag into the corner and grabbed clothes to get chaged into. Tom made himself comfortable on her bed and loosened his tie. She was curious though, this time somehow felt different, the vibe was different.

She did not worry much though, she was a big girl. She went to her bathroom and stripped of and pulled of the soft shorts and tank that she had brought with her. She pulled one of her dressing robes on top and pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and came out.

Like she said earlier she was sleepy, she pulled Fontane out from his basket and had him curl around her and clambered into the bed. Tom did not move, he instead just spread his arm out so she could rest her head on top of it.

Even at this point she did not feel awkward, she just rested her head down and closed her eyes. She felt a gentle petting in her hair and before she knew it she was fast asleep. It was all fine for her, but for Tom it was not.

He was a mess, there was the girl that he adored and wanted to marry and she was happily asleep on his arm, not a care that she was breaking so many societal rules that if anyone found out she was screwed. She did not care, ugh let this bloody charms exam get over, he would make her his. Forever.

And with that thought in mind he set an alarm to let him know half an hour before the exam and he sunk into his book.

-LINE BREAK

"The exam went well don't you think", Zehir asked as she came out, Tom had gone before her and so he was waiting for her outside the hall. He nodded his head in agreement and pulled her close when she came.

"They asked me very simple things, like make an egg do a cartwheel and turn a goblet into a flamingo, though I do think the last one should have been asked in transfiguration." She continued to ramble on. Tom nodded randomly not actually paying much attention to what she was saying, he was a bit preoccupied.

"Zehir" he called and stopped her in the middle of what ever she was saying.

She paused and looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Can we skip dinner in the great hall and eat in your room instead, I want to talk to you." He the great Tom Riddle was actually feeling nervous, he hoped it was not obvious.

Zehir looked at him closely, he had never asked for permission before, why was he suddenly asking her now? She nodded her head anyway, "Sure, let me just wave off Walburga and we can go."

She then turned around and spotted her friend talking to Lucretia a little way away and waved bye at her. When Walburga acknowlaged she turned back around and began rambling again.

"I wish they had asked something else but of well. It was fine, I suppose that is more than what most people expected. I wonder what my results would be..."

She rambled all the way down to the Slytherin Dormitories, even as Tom gave the password, "Fluxweed" she spoke the way to her room and she continued talking even as they went inside.

She finally stopped when they fully entered as they had to get ready for dinner after that.

"I will go get changed and meet you back here in fifteen minutes, order dinner." Was Tom's curt order as he left his girl in her rooms.

Zehir shrugged and stripped, she pulled on the same things she ahd been wearing during her afternoon nap and called Kitty to bring them both dinner from the kitchens. She then snuggled into bed and settled to wait for her man.

Fifteen minutes on the dot he stormed inside and got in the bed with her and pulled her close, she could tell he was tense but she did not know why. She did know that it was best to wait for him to tell her rather than bug him till he hexed her.

Just then Kitty popped back in, "Dinner for mistress and friend." She sqeaked and levitated the trays into their arms.

"Thank you Kitty, can you please pack my trunk for me, we will be coming back home in another two days." She ordered.

"Kitty will be doing that, should Kitty tell Loopy to ready Mistress' bedroom and await her arrival?" she asked her ears flopping hopefully.

Zehir nodded, "Yes Kitty do that, also have the guest room prepared we will be having someone stay with us for the holidays." She said.

"There will be no need for the guest bedroom." Tom interrupted.

Zehir turned to him in shock, had he changed his mind. Tom as if reading her thoughts spoke again.

"I will explain, but just take it as we wont be needing the extra room." He said,squeezing her waist.

"Its okay, better to have the house dusted anyway." She replied more bewildered than ever.

"Kitty do as I say and have the whole house aired and ready, including the guest rooms." She turned to her elf said. Kitty nodded and popped out.

As soon as she was gone Zehir turned to Tom and glared at him, "Well?"

Tom put his spoon down and sighed, he wanted to do this at his own pace, but he did owe her an explanation. He put his tray down on the nightstand and took Zehir's from her as well, they did not need any accidents. He then snuggled close to the angry girl next to him and began.

"Zehir as you pointed out a little while ago, our realtionship is not exactly normal." Zehir snorted at the understatement but nodded for him to contiue.

"I really like you, as more than just a friend and it is very obvious. And I knoe that you like me back as well. We have known each other for almost six months now and in that time you have become a vital part of my life," this was probably the most honest thing he had ever said and he was happy that he was saying it to her.

Zehir held her breath and snuggled Fontane impossibly close to her, she had wanted this to happen of course, that was the aim with which she had come to Hogwarts, but the actual thing happening was so surreal to her. She had just always assumed that she would have to worl a lot harder, the fact that he was making it so easy was baffling.

"So the question now is, how serious is our 'like', just a fling or enough for it to be permenant? Personally for me... It is permanent." This was the moment, he had confessed, what would she say.

She did not say anything, she grabbed his coller and smashed her lips to his. Tom fumbled for a minute and then his brain caught up.

He kissed her, oh he kissed her. He grabbed her hair with one arm and used his other one to manuver her under him, he completaly ignored a hissing Fontane and kissed her for all he was worth. It felt so good, her lips were soft and pliant under his, warm and inviting, he could do this forever. He bit her lip gently and sucked a little causing a breathy moan to fall from her lips.

He forgot everything, every insult he had ever heard, every night he longed for something like this to happen to him. Every cold night he had pleaded for this kind of warmth, and suddenly there she was, with her cherry lips and gorgeous hair. Her cheeky smile and passive agressive attitude. He was completaly head over heels for her. His beautiful girl, his little piece of perfection.

They kissed for what seemed forever, only coming up for air, he had his tongue in her mouth, softly massaging her's, he gently tugged at her hair which was still in a bun and it loosened a little. He sank his hand in and let his other one roam. It came to rest on her bare thigh, her shorts having slid up to reveal her creamy white skin. It drove him insane.

When coherent thoughts finally came back to him it was because Fontane had become increasingly annoying. He parted from her with a sigh and leaned a little back. Her beautiful hair was completaly mussed up and her lips were swollen red. She had a wild look in her eyes and her outh was open with soft pants falling from it.

He was sure that he looked no better, he could feel himself panting and from the looks he was getting from the beauty beneath him, he was pretty sure he looked pretty shagged himself.

"I think we are both on the same page." Was the first thing out of Zehir's mouth.

The moment came back to him with startling clarity and he let out a jublious laugh, she followed suit and soon both of them were laughing with glee. They were both so deleriously happy.

When the finally calmed down and sat up, their food had long since become cold and Fontane had slithered of back to his basket.

He sat up and pulled her up with him, she squeaked a little and landed on his lap. He leant back onto the head board and took her with him. The both of them just sat there like that for what seemed a really long time.

Their bliss was broken when Zehir's tummy rumbled causing her to giggle.

"Lets eat then shall we," was Tom's comment as he patted her tummy.

He pulled their plats back onto their laps and cast a quick warming charm, reheating their food. They ate in silence, not talking needed. Each of them were floating in their own little worlds, nothing was wrong, in that moment everything was perfect.

 **I hope that made up for the complete shit that was the previous chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading,**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :

 **No this is not an update but I did extend the chapter a bit. It felt awkward leaving it as it was.**

School was finally over and Zehir could not wait to go home. She had not had a chance to explore all her properties or do anything really. She had spent all her time in Hogwarts with Tom, she had not schemed or plotted or done anything that might help them on the long run. That would chnage over the vacation.

First on the agenda was getting Tom the Slytherin Heirship. She had already written to Gringotts and she had an appointment ready in a week, after that she could focus on getting her article out. But first she had to tell Tom about his appointment and get him to go. Once this was done she could focus on allher properties and visisting her Sire.

She finished shoving everthing into her trunk and packed her backpack for the train ride, this time hse had requested the Hogwarts elves to pack her lunch. She got ready and left her room, she would not be seeing it again for another three months.

The rest of the Slytherins were of the same mind as when she went down, basically the entire house was milling around in the common room making the place very crowded. She shrunk her trunk and put it in her bag to make it easier to lug around.

"Zehir this way." She heard Walburga call and swung around to see her usual group standing near the door. She smiled and walked towards them. On the way shee grabbed hold of Orion and pulled him along as well. They grouped up and were about to leave for breakfast when they realised that Tom was not with them.

"I'll wait for him and bring him along, you guys go ahead." Zehir volunteered.

"Fine we will see you in the great hall." Walburga said as she pulled Orion along with her.

Zehir waved them off and made a turn to go back to the boys dorm to see what her King was up to. She waded through the crowd of students greeting people here and there as she went. It took her a good five minutes though, she made it up finally.

She knocked. "Come in." Tom's voice was muffled through the door.

"Hey what is taking you so long?" she asked as greeting.

Tom was shovelling the last of his books into his bag but turned around with a smile when he heard her voice.

"Nothing, just some last minute packing." He said as he walked over.

Zehir was least expecting him to sweep her up into a deep kiss, she opened her mouth immediatly to deepen the kiss and sighed with conetent.

"What was that for?" she asked as he pulled back.

He smiled, "Good morning."

She wacked him on the shoulder making him wince, "That was a bit much for 'good morning' but anyway.." she grinned.

They then quickly packed the rest of their things and left for the great hall. They would be having breakfast togther with the rest of their friends and then splitting up to go their own way. Zehir planned to use that time to get him ready for the meeting with the goblins the next day.

"Hey guys." She greeted once they were at the great hall.

"Hey." Was said in chorus back.

"Oh yes, before I forget, the Malfoy summer ball invite will be coming around mid june, please RSVP quickly." Abraxas said as he was patting his mouth. "And Zehir," he called catching her attention, "You will be gettin an invite as well, so to whom shall I ask Father to make it out to?"

Zehir swallowed the food in her mouth and answered, "Zehir Laila, lady to the most Noble house of Shafiq." Abraxas nodded.

They then moved on to speak about summer plans, Abraxas of course would be planning for the ball with his parents, the Blacks were going on a family vacation to Paris. Tom never spoke about his summer plans and no one asked him, Zehir on the other hand..

"Where are you going for summer Zehir?" Orion turned the attention to her,

"I have a few more things to do in Britain, I came to school three days after I arrived in Britain for the first time so I have to sort out quite a few things before I can even think about vacation." She answered. She did not know how open Tom was but she knew enough to know that her summer plans would remain private information.

Once they were done the group split up. During the vacation Tom was not king and so he did not have any duties as such to perform, he could do whatever he wanted. They made their way down to the carriages with their trunks and waited to be taken down to the train so that they could go home.

Once they finally got to the train Tom and Zehir found a compartment of their own towards the back and warded it shut, they did not want any visitors. Having already greeted all their aquaintences they could afford to do that.

"Hey Tom, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." Zehir started once they had settled down into their compartment.

Tom nodded and pulled her close.

"Have you thought about the Slytherin Lordship, I mean you are a parslemouth which means you must be related to him." She asked, digging for information, only based of this could she continue.

" I have actually, I was going to claim my Lordship over the summer. I would have done so earlier but I thought about it only during the beggining of my fifth year." he looked at her closely, "Why?"

"No reason, just curious I suppose..." she answered trailing off.

"I have a meeting with them in a week, do you want to go with me? We can finish both of our businesses in one shot."

Tom nodded and patted her head. "Yes let's do that. What business do you still have with the Goblins?" he asked.

"Well like I said I have not been in britain for very lond, I have a lot to do. The place I am staying in right now is Shafiq Cottage, my smallest property. I have to evaluate the rest of the places that I own and deal with my other titles as well." Zehir said, she was thinking out loud.

Tom looked at her curiously, "What other titles?"

Zehir blushed, she had not told him about this, how would he react?

"Umm, I am also Lady Peverell and Lady Gryffindor." She answered in one breath, rip it off like a band aid.

Tom was silent for a few minutes. "Is there anything else you have been keeping from me?" he asked slowly after some time.

Zehir shook her head vigerously, "No that is it, I promise, I did not tell you about this before for a reason. The walls in Hogwarts have ears."

She grasped his face in her hands and made him look at her, "That is the last of my secrets, nothing else matters. I will tell you more about my titles later."

"Fine, what shall we do to pass the time then?" he asked, his expression turned cheeky towrads the end, it was not an expression she was used to seeing on Tom's face.

She grinned and accepted the kiss he pressed to her lips anyway. Their kiss did not turn very heated, the train was not the place for that kind of display but they did take their sweet time pulling away. By the end of it, Zehir was happily squashed into Tom's lap and Tom had his arms tight around her.

They enjoyed the scenary on the way and ate when the felt like it. The spoke of random things, anything and everything. the topic however came round to families and since Tom already knew what happened to Zehir's family, he had to speak of his.

"You already know I was brought up in an orphange Zehir, what more do you want to know?" he asked her, exasperate with her pestering.

"I want to know about your orphange, did they treat you well, I mean, obvioulsy it would not have been an ideal place to grow up but were they decent people?" she asked him, she needed him to speak about it. Keeping it bottled up was not good for him on the long run.

"It was not great, Zehir and I really do not want to talk about it, so drop it please." He actually requested.

Okay, she could not grill him beyond this point, he was not up for it. She would get the full story out of him at some stage.

"Fine, I'll let it go." She said.

They did not speak much for the rest of the ride, Zehir felt like she had crossed some unspoken line and was now paying the price for it, no matter, she would be forgiven soon enough.

She took a nap after that and did not wake up until they had rolled into Kings Cross.

"Wake up, we are here." Tom shook her gently until she woke up.

"That was fast." She grumbled groggily.

She clambered of his lap and made a move to get her luggage. Once they were all set, they walked off the train and took a look around. They spotted Abraxas and gave him a quick wave, he waved back and then apparated off with his parents.

"Well, shall we go." She asked.

Tom turned to her with a soft smile, "Yes, lets go home."

Zehir grinned at that, she knew what it meant and she was elated about it. She grabbed his hand and they took the portkey back to Shafiq Cottage.

They arrived in the entrance hall and dropped their bags. The place was just how she remembered it, the elves had kept the place neat ad tidy and she was very happy with them because of that.

"Welcome home Mistress." Loppy popped in to great her.

She smiled warmly at her head elf, "Thank you Loopy, I am glad to be back. Now can you please take out bags up to the master suite and put our things away." As she said this she turned to Tom for conformation that he was infact staying in the master suite with her.

He nodded and smiled. Zehir took that as her cue and continued, "Also ask the kitchen elves to keep dinner ready in an hour, thanks." She dismissed her elf and turned her full attention to her.. what was he now anyway.

"So this is where you are staying now?" he asked as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Yes, for now this is where I will be staying." She said softly.

"Tom." She called,

"Hmm."

"What exactly are we?" she asked, her voice full of uncertainity. She was trembling and Tom could feel it.

"We are us." He answered simply. "We are the king and queen of Slytherin, we are students of Hogwarts... but we shall soon become something else as well." Tom whispered as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What else will we become," she asked him, in quiet exitement.

"Well, in a little bit, we will be husband and wife and in a few years... parents." He said, if she had been anyone else she would have missed the hope in his voice, but she did not.

She leaned up and kissed him with a promise that the future that he wanted with her would become a reality. What he wanted was not out of reach and he would see it all happen someday.

"That was a good one." Tom commented breathlessly as they pulled apart.

She nodded her head, "Yes it was. Now.. do you want to see the rest of the house now or leave it for tomorrow?"

"Leave it for tomorrow, its getting late." Tom answered.

Zehir nodded and pulled him along to the dining room to have dinner. She realised she had never actually sat here to eat before. She had been here for a very short period of time before rushing of to Hogwarts and even during that period she had not been inside. She would have to spend the holidays making this place more homely.

"Knut for your thoughts?" a teasing voice brought her out of her musings. She looked and saw that Tom was smiling at her from where he was sat.

She blushed, "Nothing much, I was just thinking about this house." She said mildly.

"Oh, what about?" he asked and took a sip of his water. Dinner was not ready yet.

"Well," she bagn, not sure how exactly to explain, "I was at this house only for two days before I came to Hogwarts, I have not had a chance to slowly take it in yet. I want this to be my home." She said dipping her head.

Tom looked at her curiously, "Why, this little cottage is small compared to your Manors I am sure so why do you want to live here?" he asked.

"I like it here, it suits me, its small and cozy and good for me. I can make this a home." She answered, hoping he would understand. He clearly did not.

"But the size, you can make any building your home?" he pressed.

dinner had come out by then and they took a break in their conversation to stave off the bite of their hunger and then continued.

"Well, to answer that, I am going to be your wife one day yes?" she asked. Tom nodded, why would she doubt that, she was his.

"Which means I will be moving in with you. Why would I spend money rebuilding and making an entire manor livable when I will be living there for a year or two at the most. If I clean this place up it will be a nice getaway later on." She explained further.

Tom seemed to have hit lightbulb moment when he nodded his head later on. "That makes sense, but what if we want to invite people over before that, we can't fit our entire group into this room."

"Ugh Tom, I just told you something important and you are thinking about socialinsing?" Zehir berated, of all the dumb things..

"Well it is going to become reality at one point, I don't want to ruin it by fantasising about it too early.

Zehir melted, that was a good line, "Okay fine, but to answer yourr question, there is another property that I own, not too far from here atually that is ment for hosting. It has a ball room, a large dining room and a professional master kitchen. No guest stays over night unless they are immedaite family so that does not matter." She would have to go check that building over as well.

"Conviniant." Was Tom's comment and they ate dinner peacefully after that.

They finished in silence and just spent a few minutes with their own thoughts and feelings. It had been a good few months, they were both happy and it was a good match. They had matching temperaments and interets and were diverse enought to keep things interesting.

"Are you done?" Zehir asked finally.

Tom nodded, "How about we go to bed now, we can ask the elves to bring up a small glass of cocoa or something." He suggested as he dropped his napkin on the table.

"Yes lets do that." She also dropped her napkin and called Kitty.

The little elf popped in and Zehri asked her to bring up the cocoa in a few minutes. The elf nodded and popped away and Zehir turned her full attention back to Tom

She new that she was supposed to feel nervous or somethng of the like but she did not. It seemed natural to her, to grab his hand when he offered and lead him up to the bedroom. He did not seem flustered either. Yes it was a big step, but it was Tom, there was no reason to be worried.

The bedroom was just how she remembered it and she happily pulled him along and showed off. Tom just listened to her babble and smiled and nodded at appropriate moments. Zehir did not care, she was happy and that is all that mattered.

They took turns taking a shower and when Zehir finally came out with her hair in a loose braid, she would not leave it open just yet, he was waiting for her. They sipped their cocoa and when Zehir felt sleepy enough to start dosing off, she snuggled down into the bed and into Tom's arms and went to sleep.

LINE BREAK

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, I have a date for my next update, it should be around the 8** **th** **of november so feel free to bash me if I don't update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :

The next morning Zehir woke up first. She woke up to the sun shining on her face, they had forgotten to close the blinds the night before. Tom had not been disturbed as he had his head buried in her neck. They had not moved much over the night, atleast Tom had not. He was still wrapped tight around her and as she squirmed he only tightened his grip.

Zehir groaned and yawned, she was sure that it was too early to be up but she was up anyway. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and cast a tempus, six o clock, way too early. Her mind was alert though so there was no chance of her going back to sleep.

She plopped back onto the bed and faced Tom, he looked so sweet, his face was relaxed and he had even drooled a little over the night, nothing too crazy but it was still there. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. Even when they had been in Hogwarts she had never seen him sleep this deep. He was completaly lost to the world.

She smiled to herself, this was a moment to be treasured, she was sure there would be more moments like this but this was the first time and she could not contain her happiness. She felt so lucky to have been given the chance to do over, but never before had she felt so grateful.

She took a few minutes more to bask in her happiness before her need to use the bathroom got overwhelming and she had to scramble out. It took a while to make Tom loosen his vice grip but she made it happen and hopped her way to the on suite.

Once she was done with her business, she decided that she would make breakfast that day. She had done it everyday for as long as she could remember while she had been at the Dursleys and over time she had come to like what she was making.

She padded down in her robe and made her way to the Kitchen, maybe breakfast in bed to celebrate the first day of their holiday. Yes that was a good idea.

As soon as she went in she was greeted by Kitty who had come in to begin breakfast herself but Zehir shooed her off and told her to get the other elves and sort out the rest of the house and the gardens. She would take Tom to visit the snake house later. She had not had a chance to see it herself but she would do so now.

She decided that she would make a simple breakfast that day, sweet porridge and fruits along with fresh fruit juice and tea. Just the way they liked it. They could spoil themselves with a full english at a later point. For them and just then this would be the best.

And so she started, while she had the porridge going she chopped the fruits and made their juice, they would have a mixed fruits juice, fresh and chilled. She chopped her berries and squeezed out the oranges. By then the possidge had finished and so she scooped it into two seperate bowls and dropped the berries on top.

She put everything onto a tray and levitated it and the tea tray upstairs. She had made sure when she got the cottage that underage magic could be used inside it. Other wise it would have been very inconvineant.

She made her way up at a sedate pace, she had nothing to do and the person she was going to see adored her so there was nothing for her to worry about. She was in bliss. Once she was inside, she placed the trays in her attatched living room and went in to wake Tom up.

He was sleeping in the same position that she had left him, but he seemed disturbed somehow. She moved closer and softly patted him while calling his name.

"Tom, Tom do you want to get up now?" she asked softly.

He grumbled a little but did not move, she shook him a little more, "Tom." She tried again. This time there was more grumbling. A little shaking later he finally woke up.

"Whaaa.." he grumbled. Zehir giggled, he looked so sweet.

"Wake up, I made breakfast." She said as she pulled him up. He groaned but got up anyway and shook his head.

"Hey, good morning." He said finally. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Zehir poked him and gestured towards the table where she had left the food, Tom finally seemed to catch on as he gave her a small smile and nod before making an attempt to get out of bed.

They went over to the sitting area of her bedroom and Zehir gave him his food. The first thing he did was to take a sip of water to get the taste of morning out of his mouth.

They did not speak for a little bit, Zehir gave Tom a chance to properly wake up and just ate her porridge in silence.

"This is really nice, better than the porridge we get at Hogwarts and I genuinlly thougth that was not possible." Zehir blushed, he did not know that she had made it.

"Which one of your elves made this?" was the next question.

"Umm, I made it." She whispered. Tom dropped his spoon in surprise.

"Seriously, you cooked?" he asked flabbergasted making Zehir nod her head bashfully. Tom gave her a beautific smile and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, this tastes wonderful. How come I did not know you could cook?" he asked shovelling more in his mouth, now that he knew that she had made it for him, it made it all the more special.

"Well it never came up in conversation I guess. We were a bit busy with house politics and Dumbledore to really get to know the minor details." Zehir offered up as explanation.

"Hmm, we have to fix that, if you have any more skills like this, now is a good time to tell me." He said playfully.

Zehir grinned, "Now that would be cheating, I will show you one by one."

Tom smiled softly, "I look forward to it."

They ate their breakfast languidly, taking time to just enjoy the novelty of free time and de stessing from the owls. They spent the better part of the morning just eating breakfast and talking to each other. They hardly ever got a chance to just talk to each other when they were in Hogwarts so they were treasuring the time that they got together.

When they finally finished, Zehir sent Tom for a bath and sent the dishes down with an elf. She had a letter to write, a letter to the goblins to let them know that they would be coming during the next week for Tom's inheritance test.

"What are you doing?" a still damp Tom came draped himself across her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am writing a letter to the Goblins to tell them to expect us next week. We can't just drop by unannounced, It's rude." Zehir replied, she did not stop writing. It was an important letter and no matter how much she wanted to drop it, she would finish it.

"Okay, I am done with my bath, so..." he asked and he ruffled his hair with a towel. He could have just used a spell but anyway.

Zehir nodded, "I'll just finish this and take one myself. After that I'll give you a house tour and we can go see the snake house?"

Tom nodded happily and plopped himself down on one of the couches in her room with a book. Zehir just shook her head and concentrated on her letter. It had been a while since she had written such an important one and she did not want to mess up.

When she was done she set it aside to be sent off when she was done with her bath. She grabbed her things and jumped in the shower.

When she was done she pulled on a pair of pants and a blue blouse. She was dressed very simply but she did not mind that at all. To finish off she pulled her hair into a loose bun and pulled on a pair of sandals. She looked nice.

"You look great." Tom's voice startled her, she had just come out and was dumping her dirty things into the hamper for the elves.

Tom was looking at her with a very soft and happy look, it was a look that she coveted, she never thought she would get where she had come.

"Come here." He asked, for a change he did not order her and she obliged. They were pushing the house tour off it seemed.

She moved closer and allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. She cuddled closer and rested her head on top of his. He did not say anything for a while, he just stroked his hand up and down her spine relishing in the intimacy of the act. Slowly he went up and down while his other hand held her in place on his lap by grabbing her thigh. It was comfortable and Zehir had nearly gone back to sleep by the time he started talking.

"You know what, this is the first time I actually looked forward to summer after coming to Hogwarts?" he started, his voice soft.

Zehir looked at him confused, what was he bringing up?

"Before Hogwarts I used to look forward to sumer simply because it was warmer, but after coming to Hogwarts I dreaded it. All the children in the orphanage had been told that I had won the chance to go to a fancy school making the place a nightmare due to their jealousy. I hated it there, now though I came home with you." He kissed her cheek and proceeded to nuzzle his face into her neck.

The words that he had left unsaid where so clear that it would have been cruel to ignore them, _thank you._

Zehir did not say anything she let him nuzzle her and kiss her neck all he liked. All she did was tilt her head to give him more room and ran her hand through his hair. The hand on her thigh never moved any higher, it stayed where it was squeezing and relaxing periodically.

They spent the rest of the morning and a little into the afternoon just sat there, they would occasionaly talk about random things but for the most part they just enjoyed each others company.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Zehir finally pulled herself of Tom's lap and stretched causing her blouse to ride up and reveal a sliver of pale skin. Tom eyes followed her every movement and sent little tingles down her spine.

"Well, the snake house has to be pushed back a little." She began and pulled him up along with her. "But we can do a house tour and have the leves get lunch ready in the mean time."

"That sounds great, I have a few questiond for you anyway." He said.

The pair walked down to the living room and Zehir called Kitty and asked her to have lunch ready for when they got back. The little elf nodded and popped away leaving them alone once again.

"So questions?" Zehir prodded.

Tom nodded, "Yes, why are we living in a cottage, I was under the impression that the Shafiqs are very wealthy." He asked.

Zehir laughed, ever the high maintanace, "This is Shafiq Cottage. Shafiq Manor is in Dubai, that is a full blown Manor with over seventy rooms, around the size of Malfoy manor. I chose this to live in because of the wards surrounding the place and the privacy it offers." She explained.

Tom blushed slightly, not enough to be noticed but Zehir new him and spotted the slight colouring, she giggled and pulled him close, "Okay then house tour and then lunch okay?"

Tom nodded and allowed her to pull him along as she went about explaining the various rooms in the house, the cottage had three floors then the attic and the cellar.

They first walked through the ground floor which had the living room, receiving room, dining room and the kitchen. All of these where for when they formally recieved guests. The first floor ahd the unofficial sitting parlour and the master study along with a smaller dining room. There was also a small recreational room with chess boards and a billiards table set up.

And finally the third floor had the master bed room and two other guest rooms, it also hosted the master study and the library. The attic was mainly for storage but it had the entrance to the terrace from where you cold observe the stars.

The celler finally had the wine storage and the potions lab. They did not go down there, Tom decided that he would go down there at a later dae to see the potions lab but he was happy at that point just to know about its existance.

"Okay, the house is wonderful and just right foe the both of us. I don't think we will be hosting anything this summer right?" Zehir asked him as they went back to the informal dining room for lunch.

"No, this time we are just going to become more comfortable with each other and then get my Lordship. And you said you had a plan for Dumbledore, we will work on those things alone." He said.

They sat down to a light lunch, neither of them ate very heavily, they just could not stomuch more than that.

"Zehir, I've been meaning to ask, where is Fontane? I have not seen him in a while." Tom asked suddenly.

Zehir swallowed before answering, "He is in the snake house with all the other snakes. He missed them while we were away in Hogwarts. We will go see him tomorrow when we visit the snake house."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I wanted to go swimming in the lake later, but if you rather go see snakes.."

Zehir was cut short by a loudly protesting Tom, "No no, swimming is good. Lets do that."

Zehir smirked, "Well we can't do anything as soon as we eat so we can go lounge in the sitting room for a little and then go swimming."

Tom nodded along and they finished their lunch quietly after that. Once they were done they moved into the sitting room next door and curled up in the same position as they had in the morning. It seemed that Tom really liked sitting like that and who was Zehir to deny him.

They were enjoying each other's company, they had wanted something like this for a while and so for the time being Dumbledore and the world could wait.

"Tom.."

"Hmmm.." he said sleepily.

"When you said get more comfortable with each other.. what did you mean?" Zehis asked, almost shyly.

Tom was immediatly awake, "What did you think I meant?" he asked back as he slid a hand into her hair to keep her where she was.

Zehir flushed a little, "Well... we both already decided that.. that we are going to bond one day.."

"Soon."

"Someday soon." Zehir swallowed, why was getting the words out becoming so difficult, she was a virgin true but she was not all that innocent. So why was she acting like a blushing bride. Infact not even an hour ago she was feeling forward, now suddenly though..

"So did you mean comfortable as in.. "

"As in.." he was smirking, the little shit. She glared at him all sense of shyness gone, "As in sex." There she said it.

He burst out laughing, this just made her angrier, well he could just go celibate then. She made a move to get of his lap, a bit difficult considering the grip he had on her but she made a move anyway. She pushed him away and moved only to be yanked back and pulled into a breath taking kiss.

He pulled her close and squeezed her as he kissed her for all he was worth. She squeaked at first and gasped for breath, but she quickly adjusted and kissed him back just as hard. He tilted his head and made it more comfortable for them and moved his hands down to her thigh. One hand tangled in her hair the other one squeezing her thigh. He licked at her lips, silently asking for permission and coaxed her into opening her mouth.

She tasted so sweet and ripe, it was addicting, he could do this forever. They had to pull bakc for air at one point but the almost immediatly went back for their second round.

The second time around there was no coaxing, it was straight up messy and sloppy but it felt so good. Zehir moaned into the kiss, only exiting Tom more as he bit her lip. She whimpered and pulled him closer if that was even possible considerig how close they were before.

They finally pulled back almost an hour later both gasping for breath. What was left of Tom's breath quickly vanished as he took in Zehir. Her lips were swollen and in a fetching shade of ruby. Her eyes were blown out at half lid and her chest was heaving.

This almost made him go back in one more time but he just placed one last soft kiss on her neck and stopped. She heaved for a bit and rested her head on his.

"Yes Zehir, that is exactly what I meant."

 **Line break**

 **Author's note:**

 **I am really sorry that this took so long to come out, my exams were pushed back by a few days due to some trouble and then we had an important internship recruitment. I hardly had a break inbetween the both. That said I was also ill for a little bit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought.**

 **Another thing, my story,** _ **lady magic's apology**_ **is up and I have already posted a few chapters for that. I was able to post that because I had a few chapters pre written. So if you voted in the poll for that, you can read it now. And for those who voted for** _ **wild card**_ **I will post that as well but at a later date.**

 **Thanks again, xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 draft:

"So we have to go to and then we will go shopping for a bit and then come home yes?" Tom asked as they got ready for the day. It had been a little over a week since they had closed for the holidays and Zehir wanted to get a move on.

Zehir nodded as she buttoned up her shirt, she did not care at this point, "Yes and we will also be stopping of at the Daily Prophet to renew or subscription."

Tom nodded and they walked out of the bedroom heading straight for breakfast. They sat down and began eating and simultaneously got started on their post. They had a few letters form their friends which they would answer later, and Zehir had a letter from Eros. She was invited to the annual summer ball the Vampires hosted every year. She was expected to bring a guest.

"Tom." She called and got a hum in response. He was busily reading the paper.

"Will you go with me to the Zraven Clan summer ball?" she asked. He hummed again, she frowned. What was so interesting in the paper that it interested him so?

She called again, no response. Okay now it was irritating her. She got up from her spot and walked around until she came to stand right in front of him. Still no response. Okay that did it. She grabbed the paper from his hand shocking him and climbed onto his lap straddling him.

"Zehir what are you doing." He asked trying to grab the paper back.

Zehir fumed, "What am I doing?" she grouched out, " What are you doing?"

"I am reading the paper." He said confused and made a garb for the paper again. Zehir was pissed, she threw the paper down and crossed her arms across her chest.

Tom finally got the hint that he had done something when he looked at her face. His face softened and his hands came to rest on her waist, "What is it darling?"

Zehir fumed some more, "What exactly was there in the paper that was more interesting than me? Okay even leave that out, you could have just answered my question and I would have left you be. But nope the paper was more interesting. So now I am curious, what was in that paper?" she was probably over reacting a little but she did not care.

"the paper had an article about the latest law proposed in the Wizengamot and it caught my interest. I am sorry I ignored you, it was not my intention." While he apologised he had shifted Zehir so that she was lying on his lap side ways rather than straddling him angrily.

Zehir's face softened a little, "Fine, don't do it again. I don't like it when you ignore me." She said finally.

Tom smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it." He bent down and gave her a small kiss. She wrapped her hands around him and returned it happily.

"Now what did you ask me?" he asked when they finally pulled away.

Zehir thought for a second, she had honestly forgotten. She spotted the invite on the table just then and it struck her, "I asked if you wanted to come to the Zraven Clan annual summer ball with me. I have to attend and the invite says to bring a plus one."

Tom nodded, "I would love to. Now shall we get back to breakfast." Zehir readily agreed and made to get off his lap. He didn't let her.

"I think I like having you on my lap. You will stay here." He ordered.

Zehir smacked the back of his head, he was not allowed to order her, "Please." He said almost questioningly.

"Since you asked so nicely." She agreed grinning happily.

He huffed, but they went back to their breakfast. Once they were done and Zehir had written a reply to Eros confirming their attendance, the two got up and got ready for their day out. If things went to plan they would not get home before night fell.

They first flooed directly to the bank and requested a meeting with the Slytherin account manager. Zehir decided to come another day to sort out any of her business. She knew that just Tom's would take a while and they needed to go do shopping after.

"Follow me, Fangblood will see you now." A goblin said and led them to one of the offices near the back of the building. The older and more powerful the client, the more senior was the Goblin.

"Please sit down." The Goblin greeted as soon as they walked in. "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to claim my Lordship." Tom stated clearly as he sat down. Zehir took the seat next tom him and placed her hands in her lap, she would not interfere unless Tom asked for help.

The goblin nodded, "Very well, we will have to check whether your claim is valid of course but if it is you can finish all the formalities today."

Tom nodded, "What will I have to do?" he asked.

"You will have to take an inheritance and lineage test. After that if the results show that you are a direct descendent then we will see if the ring accepts your claim." The goblin explained as he pulled sever al pieces of parchment out from his desk and placed it in front of him.

He placed three separate files and also pulled out a dagger and two bowls. "Please slit your had and place three drops in the first bowl and seven drops in the second bowl." He instructed.

Tom easily slit his hand and squeezed letting the required number of drops fall into each bowl.

The goblin then poured two different coloured potions, one white and the other a pale green into the bowls and waited. When the first bowl turned a deep blue, it was picked up and poured onto a large parchment. The mixture immediately sunk into the paper and line began to spread out form the spot where the potion had been poured.

The goblins placed it aside and picked up the second bowl. It had turned gold. He poured that as well on a separate piece of parchment and they watched in interest as writing appeared on that as well.

Around half an hour later during which time the goblin had called for refreshments, they pulled the pieces of parchments from where they had been left to dry and had a look at the results.

The first parchment showed his inheritance and it was what they had expected. It showed clearly that he was the sole heir to the house of Slytherin and the house of Gaunt. Tom did not care about the Gaunt house, he was not even sure if they had anything to their names anymore. He was most concerned about the fact that there was proof that he was Lord Slytherin.

He had turned sixteen already, another six months or so and he would officially be Lord Slytherin. Till the he could wear the Heir ring and give the Heiress ring to Zehir. He could not marry her until he was the lord else he would become lord Shafiq instead of her becoming Lady Slytherin.

He turned and locked eyes with Zehir, she nodded to imply that she had understood his thought process and offered an encouraging smile.

"Congratulations Heir Slytherin. May your coffers never empty." The goblin said as he put away his materials. He then snapped his fingers and a few folders and a ring box appeared in front of them.

"The box has your heir ring and the folders are a invoice of all that you own right now. If you lose it there is a fee to replace it. Please go thorough it and get back to us with any clarifications you might have." He explained and Tom nodded.

He opened the ring box first and slipped the ring onto his finger. The ring was made form platinum and was shaped like two snakes twisting around themselves. The whole body was lined in diamonds and where the eyes of the snakes would have been were two emeralds. It was about a centimetre in width. He felt it adjust to his size and smiled. It was a true smile one that he did not wear often.

"May I also have the Heiress ring please." He asked.

The goblin looked back and forth between him and Zehir before he snapped his finger and made the box appear. Tom opened the box and smiled. The ring was a smaller version of his. It had only one snake instead of two and was lined in emeralds with a diamond for the eye. He did not take the ring out of the box though. He simply snapped it shut and slipped it into his pockets.

He would ask her later, he would ask her properly, the way a Lady of her standing should be asked. He would sweep her off her feet.

"I think we are done for the day Master Goblin. Please send regular updates of my estate to Shafiq Cottage. That is were I am staying for the time being." Tom requested as he concluded his business for that day.

He turned to Zehir and nodded as a signal for her to get up. They were done for the day. He got up and handed Zehir her coat and hat and nodded to Fangblood. They saw themselves out. Fangblood had work to do now that there was an heir to claim the Lordship in a little while.

"Do you have anything else on our agenda for the day Darling?" he asked as they left the bank.

Zehir shook her head, "I was not expecting to finish so quickly in the bank so I did not have anything else for the day. We can go have lunch now and then the day is ours to as we please." She said grinning.

Tom smiled back, "Maybe we can go shop for a little bit and then we can finally go swimming and visit the snake house mm?" he suggested.

"Yes we can have dinner by the pool, it is fairly warm today so it will be nice to spend time by the pool this evening. There is a little gazebo there as well that we can eat in." She said.

Plans made for the day, the duo walked towards the common floos so that they could floo over to Celestial Alley. Diagon's only restaurant was the Leaky Cauldron and the pub was not exactly the place they wanted to spend time in that day.

It was good for a quick bite to eat as a break between jobs but for a date like the one they were on, a place slightly fancier was what they were looking for.

They flooed over and walked the short distance to the Charmed Rose. The establishment was mostly frequented by purebloods and those with money. So it was no surprise that the place screamed luxury.

The interior was done in tasteful shades of gold and white with hints of mint green. The furniture was a deep redwood and there was plenty of natural sunlight that filtered in through the many ceiling windows and floor to ceiling windows.

They did not have a reservation but a quick word and a few galleons with the Maitre D had them seated in a lovely spot near the back of the restaurant.

"Are you going to tell Abraxas that you have taken up your Lordship, he is your closest friend after all." Zehir asked as they browsed though the menu.

"I probably will, the Malfoy Ball will happen soon so I have to tell him before that. Maybe we can call him and Amaia over for lunch some time?" He suggested.

Zehir nodded along, "That is a good idea, let's call them over day after maybe, by then I will have the house fully set up as well.

They ordered their food soon after and spent the rest of the afternoon playfully flirting and enjoying each others company. Zehir did not dwell on her past life often but at times like this when she was content and happy she did. Thoughts of how her life was back home would flit though her head, all that she could have had, all that she had given away because she had to.

When she looked at Tom though and saw him look at her with the same amount of affection she held for him, it made her heart sing.

LINE BREAK

 **Hello everyone, I am so sorry I was unable to update for so long but well… real life. I just finished a rather taxing internship and just had my semester papers. I had my eyes opened to what even a close friend would do to further their career. It has not been easy.**

 **I have finished this semester now and I am on break for two months and so I plan to write and update as much as possible.**

 **I had my last paper literally today and I rushed home to get this chapter out. I don't think words can express how much each review and follow and favourite meant to mean and I can only hope that you all understand how great full I am.**

 **So thank you very much,**

 **Much love ,**

 **Supremebananamanager.**


End file.
